Hidden Treasure
by kellyelin
Summary: Candy wanted to show Neal how to love but the plan didn't go as planned. Things twisted unexpectedly because of the Spanish flu which changed many people's course of life including Candy's and Neal's. Also, Neal had to race against time to find the Leagan's lost family treasure.
1. Chapter 1: Jobless

_Candy Candy_ Manga is written by Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi.

.

Avatar is drawn by Elsa.

.

 _ **CHAPTER**_ 1: Jobless

.

 _A few months after the_ _manga_ _ended_ _._

Humming softly to herself, Candy diligently was cleaning the Happy Clinic. The patient line had long ended and everyone had gone home. She wiped the tables, seats, swept the floor before closing all the windows.

Just after she pulled up the curtains and readied to go home, Dr. Martin, taking off his white doctor jacket, walked in. He was toying two envelops in his hands and looked uncomfortable.

"Sorry, Candy," he said. His eyes didn't meet hers. "But I am going back to Texas. There's an influenza outbreak just broke out close to my hometown. My relatives were contracted by it and they had no doctor in their small village. They need one badly."

Candy stood there with her mouth dropped low.

Dr. Martin handed her the first envelope. "I know you're Sir William's step daughter but I think you're the best nurse. There's two months money in there. The clinic closes next week." He gave Candy the second envelope. "I prepared several letter of recommendations for you in case you need one when you look for a job."

ooOo

 _A few months later..._

Candy was staring at the yellow notice inserted under her apartment door. She knew what that was before even reading it. Sighing she bent and picked it up.

" _Final notice. Rental payment is due in two weeks. Expect legal action_ _._ _"_

Candy folded the paper back and tossed it on her table.

Six months after Candy lost her job, she was still out of work. Everyone thought just because she's Sir William's daughter money just grew on her back. No. She had pride, especially now that Albert had a girlfriend, she wouldn't want to cause friction by asking money from him.

Candy walked into her kitchen to fix some lunch. _Lunch_. She shuddered. That cost money. She could move to a cheaper apartment, but without a proper job which owner would want to accept her? She looked around the apartment. It's small but everything inside was hers that she bought using her own money, the result of her hard work. Albert was saved here too when he lost his memory.

Candy left the kitchen and dropped herself on a couch. She picked up the newspaper and read the employment section. She tossed it back. She had applied to all hospital jobs listed in there.

In desperation, Candy decided to take a break and went to Pony's home. She hadn't visited them for months, hoping she could get a job for the sake of personal pride. Unfortunately, she's still jobless.

Candy picked her handbag and went to a local market to buy little gifts for the children. _Candies, toys! They seemed so expensive now._ She went to a nearby park and picked wild flowers. For the bigger girls, she'd make them homemade potpourri. It's cheaper that way…

oOo

Candy rode a bus to Pony's home. When she arrived at the bust stop, the connecting bus had just left. There wouldn't be any more bus for today. Lifting her backpack, she braved herself for the seven-mile walk to Pony's home.

A few hours later, she walked up the driveway to the Pony's home. One little girl was riding a tricycle in the yard. The girl made a sharp turn and lost control of her little vehicle. She fell. Her feet got tangled in the tricycle. She scrambled trying to get up, in vain. Panicked, she started to cry out loud. Candy came and lifted her up.

"It's okay... okay... Are you alright?" Candy crouched down to pat her.

The girl nodded, wiping her nose with her sleeves. She then looked up to thank her savior and cried happily. "Candy you're here." She hugged her.

"Hi Bebe. Yes, yes... I'm here here. Smart girl, you can ride a tricycle now."

Bebe beamed.

"Where is Ms. Pony and Sr. Lane?"

"In the kitchen," Bebe said.

Candy patted the girl's head and went into the kitchen.

"Candy! Good timing, we're having lunch soon," said Ms. Pony.

"Where's your driver? Invite him to lunch," said Sr. Lane.

"I'm using a bus," said Candy in a low voice. Albert gave her a car and a driver but she insisted she would use the service only if she paid for the gasoline. And she had been running out of money for that.

Ms. Lane wiped her hands in her apron and looked at her. She noticed Candy's gloomy mood. "Are you alright, Candy?"

"Yeah. It's a long trip with the bus, that's all," said Candy.

Sr. Lane held her gaze but didn't say anything.

After lunch, the children came surrounding Candy. It's the sharing gifts routine. The bigger girls really liked the potpourri she made. Candy felt ashamed she bought the cheapest possible gifts for them but grateful that they looked happy.

"Today is Tuesday. You're taking on some sort of vacation?" asked Ms. Pony after all the children left.

"Ehm..."

"Which is great," Ms. Pony added hurriedly. "Even busy nurses need a vacation. Excuse me..." She left briefly to attend a boy who's crying.

"Are you ill, love? Too much work in the hospital?" inquired Sr. Lane who noticed that Candy was not as jubilant.

Candy's heart fell even more remembering she's jobless. "No I am not busy at all."

"Did you fight with anyone? Annie is fine, isn't she? Ah Ms. Pony is here, you can tell us how things are."

"I lost my job." Candy just blurted it out. Sooner or later they would find out anyway.

The words were hanging in the air for a long moment after she finished saying it.

"Oh dear, we're so sorry," Ms. Pony said. She made Candy sat in a chair. Sr. Lane poured warm water for her.

Candy told them about Happy Clinic that's being closed and there's no job for her even after half a year of looking.

"That's odd. I thought nurses are in high demand," said Ms. Pony, thoughtfully. "I read about that in the paper every day. They say there's, how's that called... an influenza epidemic?"

"Oh Pony I am sure Candy is an excellent nurse." Sr. Lane secretly gave Ms. Pony a warning look.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Sr. Lane. But perhaps-"

"Of course Candy _is_ an excellent nurse, no doubt about it," said Ms. Pony. "That makes it even odder. That's what I'm trying to say."

"Did you go to job hunters, Candy?" suggested Sr. Lane. She paused. "Oh Pony, maybe you can contact Mary Jane again. Last time she said she was in need of nurse-"

Candy sat there in silence as her mothers discussed things. Bebe came watching Candy and quietly gave her some berries that she picked outside.

"Thanks," Candy mouthed silently.

While sitting there, Candy started to see the logic raised by Ms. Pony. The hospitals were in desperate need of staffs, how come no one hired her? And she's a good nurse too. The letter of recommendation form Dr. Martin were so glowing. _Why no one wants to hire_ _though?_

 _-_ _ **To be continued**_ _-_

 _Will be updated irregularly._

.

FYI:

Spanish Flu: 1918-1920

World war 1: 1914-1918

This is a light story otherwise about Candy and Neal.

 _._

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Sir William

CHAPTER 2: Sir William

.

After staying for a week in Pony's home, Candy decided it's time to go home and stop running from her life problem. Ms. Pony and Sr. Lane were very supportive and repeatedly told her to stay with them if needed.

Candy was waiting in the bus station waiting for a bus to Chicago when she saw someone coming.

"Sr. Lane? Oh dear, did I forget to take something?" asked Candy.

Sr. Lane shook her head. "I forgot to give you something." Sr. Lane held out an old looking brown envelope to Candy. "Take it." Sr. Lane pushed the envelope to Candy's hand.

"What is this?" Candy opened it and saw some money inside.

"That is my saving before joining the convent. It's not much just some. I worked as a nanny for several years. When I became a nun, I gave it to a neighbor. She passed away a few months ago from the flu. I was heartbroken, she's such a dear. His son mailed that to me and to my surprise she had been keeping it unused. And now, I want you to have it."

Candy almost cried. "No! How could I? I can't!"

"I can't have wealth due to my vocation, you know that dear," Sr. Lane said gently. "I have always wanted to give it to you but have always forgotten. Now that I remember, please take it."

Candy burst into tears.

Sr. Lane kissed Candy's temple. "Just take it. You don't need to use it if you don't want to. Return it back to me when you're back on your feet."

Candy hated herself for making her mothers worry. Back in Chicago, she tried Sr. Lane and Ms. Pony's suggestion and went to a local Job Center. She attended training classes with other participants who mostly looked as gloomy as hers. It's disheartening. She revised her resume and submitted it to many job hunters.

Today, after enduring countless of screenings and rejections, she sat with another job hunter. He was a kind looking old man.

"Looks good!" He nodded as he read Candy's resume.

Full of hope, Candy shifted in her seat.

"Ah!" suddenly he exclaimed. "I'll be right back." He stepped aside.

Candy heard him making a phone call. He's back a few minutes later. Her heart beat nervously with anticipation.

"Uhm have you considered a career in modeling?" He scanned Candy from head to toe. "They like blondes."

 _Not a good sign._ Feeling deflated, Candy shook her head.

"Entertainment industry?"

"I have a friend who's an actor." Candy was thinking of Terry.

"But it's you who're looking for a job." The man lifted his eyebrow.

"I'm not interested that's what I meant."

"Coffee shop? You can try first for a week and we-"

"No. My degree is in nursing, I want to be a nurse."

"Then… sorry, Ms. There's no job opening for you in the hospital-"

Before he finished talking, Candy had banged the table and got up.

"Can't be!" She had had enough of rejections and couldn't take it anymore. "I was the best nurse of the months for many times. I know that I am one of the best nurses in town and you are telling me that no one wants to hire me? Laughable! The hospitals are in shortage of workers because of the war and now the influenza outbreak! Even if I were a slob, they would have begged me to join them!"

"It must be upsetting, I understand. But I just passed what the hospital staff told me," he said without raising his voice.

"Sir you must help me," said Candy desperately. "I have been without job for months. You've got to help me. I need money…"

"It's not up to me–"

"Please," Candy pleaded and pleaded, didn't care about personal pride anymore. She really had nothing to lose. If anything, she might even gain something.

The old man sat back on his chair and looked at her with unreadable expressions.

"I had a granddaughter once, with brilliant green eyes. She just succumbed to the influenza last month." He picked a piece of paper and scribbled something on it.

"I'm sorry," said Candy.

"All your resumes that I submitted was returned with a message to call this phone number." He passed the paper to Candy. "I'm not at liberty to discuss the matter further with you. This is all I can do for you."

"Thank you," said Candy.

"If you reconsider the modeling position, come back here again."

Candy went home. She threw her handbag and coat on the floor and picked up the phone. She punched the number the job hunter gave her.

Her heart beat excitedly which soon stopped when someone answered, "Leagan office. May I -"

In shocked, Candy slowly put the phone down. She understood what happened now.

 _Neal!_ That wicked devil. Candy slapped her own forehead. Why didn't she suspect that before? Neal made these hospitals reject her resume! That wicked man! Candy was very angry before she broke down and cried, pitying herself for knowing Neal.

Among her sob she heard her housekeeper knocked at her door and said, "Sir William is here, Ms. Candice."

Albert was very concerned when Candy told him she wanted to live in her apartment instead of in the mansion. To make him happy, she compromised by accepting his offer to have a housekeeper helping her in the apartment.

 _A_ _l_ _bert?_ , thought Candy excitedly.

It was so unexpected. She hadn't heard anything from Albert for almost a year! Shortly after the earth-shattering announcement that Albert was Sir William, he had been busy going to business trips around the world.

Candy dried her tears and quickly flew outside.

"Albert!" Candy fell to his arms.

"Hi little one!" said Albert, hugging her tight. "What's up?"

"I'm fine!" Candy lied. "How's work?"

"It's challenging but I'm making progress," he said.

Candy looked up to see him. He's wearing a formal business suit, looking very different from "Albert". But the twinkle in his blue eyes was still the same. He would always be her good old Albert. She had to bit her lips in order not to get emotional and cry.

"I came here to drop this." Albert showed her a light creme envelop with intricate motives. On the front is written with large golden letters " _Wedding_ _Invitation_ _. Ira and_ _Albert_ _._ _"_ It had two little pink hearts at the corner. "I'm getting married." Albert grinned.

"Oh Albert, congratulations!" said Candy, beaming. For a while she forgot about her life problems. "Aunt Elroy has been talking about this. Ira is a lucky girl!"

Albert laughed.

"Thanks. Ira and I plan to visit you this evening but I happened to pass by so I felt like dropping it first." Albert passed his wedding invitation card to Candy. "Hey, how come you're home?"

Candy looked embarrassed suddenly. He watched her sharply, scrutinizing her face. The last time she gave him that look was when she was fired by Dr. Leonard.

"Candy what's wrong?" Albert had a bad feeling about it.

"I- I am jobless," said Candy. "It's been six months…" Seeing Albert's kind face made tears flew from her eyes and she started to cry venting off her frustration. "Neal is destroying my career." She told Albert about Neal who blocked hospitals from hiring her. "I'm hopeless."

"But isn't Neal in Florida?"

Candy nodded. "I don't know how he does it but he somehow manages to make these hospitals not to hire me," Candy whimpered.

"Neal is not nice," said Albert. Candy only sobbed, couldn't respond. Albert closed the door and gently took Candy's hands, led her to her favorite chair in the living room. It's so touching that Albert still remembered about that chair so Candy sobbed even louder. "Don't cry little girl." He patted her back.

"I am so devastated." She wiped her nose. "But, I don't know what to do... I make Sr. Lane and Ms. Pony very worried too."

"Don't worry. I'll talk to the hospital head. You will work again tomorrow. I promise."

"Huh! T-tomorrow?" cried Candy in disbelief. Albert was always her angel of hope.

"Yes. Tomorrow. So, cheer up," said Albert most kindly. "But you must promise me, if this happens again you'll tell me promptly, okay?" His expression turned to serious. "You've promised to not keep your problems to yourself, haven't you?"

Candy nodded between sniffs. "Yes, Albert."

"Good girl," said Albert in a softer voice. "Tell me, where do you want to work?"

"I don't care. Anywhere." She paused for a moment, thinking. "Chicago Hospital is the most prestigious. But… Neal had strongly threatened Dr. Leonard from rehiring me. I also had a big fight with Dr. Leonard about-" Candy hesitated to continue.

"I'll talk to Dr. Leonard, then," said Albert. His voice was reassuring. "He should know that I am not a vagabond or a dangerous spy* by now." He smiled.

Candy laughed.

"It shouldn't be hard." Albert straightened up, glancing at his watch. "There's still time to talk to Dr. Leonard before lunchtime. I'd better go now."

Candy accompanied him to his car. George was there, opening the door for Albert. He nodded at Candy, too. She smiled at him. Today was the first time in six months she felt happy.

That evening, Albert came back again with his fiance, Ira. He brought Candy the good news. Candy got her job back! Candy was extremely proud of Albert. His prowess as Sir William was undeniable. He's well known and very successful worldwide yet was so down to earth and nice.

The following day, Candy happily returned to work in Chicago Hospital.

 _Infuriating_ _jerk_ , Candy thought of Neal as she passed through the hospital gate. Neal used to park his car there, beeping to attract her attention then notoriously forced her to accept his flowers or to have lunch with him. Good that she never obliged, Candy thought triumphantly.

 _Enough_ , she scolded herself. Today was a day to be thankful. She shouldn't pollute her mind with unpleasant memories!

- _ **To be continued**_ -

*taken from manga: The people in hospital suspected Albert was a spy when he had amnesia

..

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3: After Rockford

_**Doug, Fanny, Natalie**_ : characters from the manga.

.

 **CHAPTER 3** : After Rockford

.

Around a year later... In New York…

Terry was running late to his rehearsal. He just had a commercial photo shoot for _Rolex_ that took longer than planned. After the day Terry thought he saw Candy in Rockford, he had been working seriously. The hard work paid off, his career was rocketing up and he's a well known actor now.

Without even having time to breath, he took off his suit and stormed into his private office.

"Good morning Terrence," greeted his personal assistance at the door.

"Morning, Gertrude," replied Terry. "I am late. Hold all calls. No guests!"

Without waiting for Gertrude to answer, Terry had rushed into the changing room. The costume designer dressed him up then he had a team of makeup artist working on his appearance. It wasn't long before Gertrude came and knocked at the door.

"I said no interruption," said Terry without turning, reading the script at the same time.

"Including from Candy?" asked Gertrude softly.

Terry looked up and smiled. "Candy?" They just talked this morning. He laughed gleefully in silence. "Well then... "

Gertrude winked.

Terry glanced at the clock. "Would you tell everyone that I'll be late," said Terry as he picked up the phone next to him. He nodded curtly for everyone to leave the room.

"I will, Terrence," said Gertrude before she closed the door behind her.

"Freckles?" said Terry.

"Hi Terry! I know you're busy, don't get mad at Gertrude. Albert said he invited you to his daughter's christening and you will come. Is that true?"

"Yup, I will come." Terry smiled to himself hearing Candy yell excitedly. "But perhaps a week or two after the christening."

"Great! But why so late?"

"I have a new show to do. Already signed the contract," explained Terry.

"Oh Terry, that's great. Albert is so happy to have his old friend comes for a visit!"

"Albert never mentioned that he had a girlfriend. Last week suddenly he showed up in my office, invited me to lunch. Then he told me that he's all married and had a daughter. What kind of friend is that?" Terry snorted.

Candy laughed. "That's Albert… Quiet and private. Glad that you can make the time to come here, though!"

"Of course! I won't miss the world to meet Albert's new family. What is his daughter's name again?"

"Jen. His wife is Ira. She is a year older than us in St. Paul."

"Great! We can have more gossips to laugh at about sister Gray!"

"No kidding!" Candy giggled. "We'll talk again later!"

"You bet!" Terry was smiling when they hung up. Candy always spiced up his day.

The rest of the day moved smoothly. Terry did rehearsal, it ran longer than expected, but he didn't mind it at all. He loved acting. When he was back in the office, it was already dark and late. Gertrude greeted him.

"Hi Terrence," said Gertrude, standing at Terry's opened door. "I have booked a train ticket for your incoming Chicago visit." She reached out on an envelope and gave it to Terry. "It'll be on Thursday afternoon in your favorite compartment."

"Super," said Terry.

"The Chicago Broadway director called. He asked if you have read through the contract and decided if you wanted to move there. He's so eager to have you join them."

"I'll do that soon."

"You could visit him in Chicago. Let him show you around. Maybe that helps you decide," murmured Gertrude. "Just a thought."

"A fine thought actually," praised Terry generously. "I'm seriously considering moving to Chicago."

"Your fans here will hate that!" Gertrude laid a pile of paper on Terry's desk. "And here is today's mail. Is there anything else you need?"

"That would be all for today. Thanks Gertrude."

"Good night!" Gertrude said and left the office.

Terry picked up the tickets and stared at the word Chicago. How many times he had gone there but always missed Candy. This time he would meet her! He then scooped his pile of letter to put them in his suitcase and take them home but one name on the top envelope stopped him.

 _Mrs. Marlow?_

Terry picked up the letter and examined it. _It's not her handwriting._ He felt strange. Putting all his stuff back on the table, he tore the envelope open…

oOo

In Chicago…

Candy knelt beside her patient's cot in the hospital corridor. The hospital was swamped with sick patients that they didn't have enough bed inside the wards. Cots were put in the hallways even that all were fully occupied with some patients lay on the floor. She pulled the thermometer to read his temperature. He's as roasted as he looked. A miracle had to happen for him to see tomorrow's sunrise. Candy took off his wet clothes, changed it with dry ones and covered him with piles of warm blanket to make the much needed sweat.

"He didn't look good," whispered Natalie who came to replace Candy's shift. "We have dozens more patients today, I heard."

"It increases every day," sighed Candy. She called her patient's name softly, encouraging him to drink and finish his water.

"Are you done with this row?" asked Natalie.

"Only up to number eight." Candy made notes on her clipboard and gave it to Natalie.

"You can go, I take over," said Natalie.

Candy lingered for a while longer to double check if she missed anyone. It's so easy to overlook someone in such an overcrowded narrow corridor. Not until she made sure that no one was forgotten that she took her leave. She took off her mask, gloves, and white jacket. Carefully she scrubbed her hands and arms with a disinfectant soap before she left the hospital.

Annie and Patty were already waiting for her in her apartment. Candy took one clean shower with soap before she welcomed them in the table for dinner. Their conversation started with random topics commonly spoken among the best of friends.

"Guess what? Terry will come a few weeks after Jen's christening," Candy said after they finished their dessert.

Annie's ears pricked. "You're talking again with Terry?" She prompted.

"Why not? I am in touch with all of my friends. Tom, Jimmy, Fanny, Doug, ... anyone including Terry," replied Candy lightly.

"You're not in touch with Neal," quipped Annie.

"Neal is not my friend," returned Candy dryly.

Patty chuckled watching the two. "Archie said Neal might come to the christening too."

Candy groaned. They laughed.

"Doug is the rare one. He has been with the Leagans long before you got there," said Annie.

"Yup." Candy passed grapes to her friends.

"Who's Doug?" asked Patty.

"The chef in the Leagan mansion. We met him last week when we had lunch with mom and Aunt Sarah, " explained Annie.

"We went to his wedding in their cottage. The one you said was lovely… They have a lot of vegetation in the garden..."

"Ah! I remember… That wedding was the loveliest I've ever attended. Yeah, I like Dough. His wife is adorable, too," said Patty. She peeled some grapes and swallowed them. "He's one of the nicest and most patient men I have ever met."

"Obviously if her can stand that family," Candy pooh-poohed.

"Back to Terry," cut Annie, impatiently. "I always wonder if Terry saw you in Rockford."

"Yeah, me too. Don't know though. I never ask," replied Candy.

"We all know how you felt about him," said Annie candidly. "You still like him?"

Terry was obviously the best compared to her other current male friends. But after what happened how could she answer such a question? She was in love with her prince of the hill, Anthony, then Terry but it was Neal who proposed!

"Just do one thing a step at the time. Enjoy what we have and count our blessing every day," said Candy, philosophically. From Annie's agitated look, Candy knew what her next question would be. She was grateful when her servant knocked at the door.

"Your order arrived, Ms. Candice," the servant said. She entered carrying a cute little white basket with a big white ribbon tied around it.

"Thanks, Beth. Look what I bought for Jen, girls. My gift for her christening." Inside the basket there's a little cross, illustrated bible, a set of baby white little towels, and a card.

"Cute! Nice!" said Annie and Patty. For a while the two of them were admiring the basket and its content. They flipped the pages of the bible with interest.

"Will you marry Terry?" asked Annie. She put the book back in the basket and rearranged everything nicely.

"He needs to ask me first," snapped Candy.

"So stiff! Don't you see how hysterical his fans are around him? You have to be quick before one girl stole him from you!"

"Look, Annie, I'm going meet Terry first then decide." Candy set the basket aside and picked up a newspaper. "I have to! I'm grown up and not living in fairy tale land anymore. I'm sure he is too. Seriously, there are many more important things to worry about. This influenza for example." Candy pointed to the large headline about influence virus in today's paper. " _Spanish Flu: Deadlier than the World War…_ "

"Or here." Patty picked another page and read the article aloud. "' _Orphans from Bristol Bay_.' Look, so many children become orphans. They lost their parents from that disease!" She pointed to the photo under the title.

"Oh my God!" Candy stood up and paced to stand next to her friend. "So many of them."

"Poor poor kids," murmured Annie.

They forgot about Terry entirely. Candy and Annie instantly thought of Pony's home. They felt lucky that the flu spared the Pony's home. They just went to visit there last week and Ms. Pony, Sr. Lane and all the children were doing fine.

"Yeah, it's awful," said Patty, her eyes fixed on the newspaper. "And here again. This is in Sweden."

The two girls shuddered looking at fuzzy picture on the front page where everyone wore masks.

"They started to enforce us to wear masks too in our hospital," said Candy.

Annie looked at the small advertisement on the side. "Be a nurse!" she read and looked inquiringly at Candy. "Is your hospital in shortage of nurses?"

"Yes, severely. We have already lost many nurses and doctors because of the war and now this virus came claiming more life." Candy sighed, shaking her head. The danger seemed closer than ever. She thought it'd get better with time. It's not!

"It's so dangerous for you Candy," whispered Patty. "Aunt Elroy said Albert will evacuate with his whole family to a private island. You should go with them."

Annie nodded. "Archie is very worried too about this," said Annie. She rubbed her pregnant belly. "He wants to take us to a private island in the pacific ocean. That place had no single influenza incident reported. It's highly quarantined area we need to get permission to enter. He's also considering St. Helena. According to his parents, they have no case of influenza there either."

"Archie is very nice to you," said Candy. She squeezed her pregnant friend's hands.

"He is," said Annie. Her eyes were brimming with tears of joy.

"Go with them Candy. It's too scary to work in the hospital at this time," encouraged Patty.

"Yes. Come with me Candy," begged Annie. "I'm so worried about you."

Candy shrugged. "It's a nurse's job to take care of the sick."

"But you can work in a safer location, say those islands in the pacific ocean," argued Patty.

Candy leaned back in her chair and exhaled. "Well…"

Before Candy could continue, the phone rang.

"Excuse me." Candy got up to answer the phone.

"Yes it's Candy here. Oh hi Jimmy. How are - What? No!" Candy's face turned very pale. Annie and Patty held their breath watching her. "What happened? Oh no... dear me... It's terrible terrible… No No! Poor Sr. Lane... the children. Nasty influenza! What about Ms. Pony….?" Candy sobbed. "No.. no… This is very sad. Yes, we are alright. Thanks Jimmy for letting me know. Yeah, I'll be fine. Take care."

Crying, Candy slowly put down the phone. She looked at her friends to say something before she choked, couldn't speak, and put her face in her palms, crying.

"What happens?" burst Annie, looking at Candy in terror.

- _ **To be continued**_ -

 _NOTE_ : Those stuffs in the newspaper are _**HISTORICALLY**_ real. The orphans, medical staffs shortage, life lost, etc. Also: To let patients drink _LOTS_ of water and make them sweat.

.

Thanks for reading, my friends. Without your support, this won't be as fun.

.

Neal will come soon. Very soon :( Please be patient. I try to be exciting later.

 **THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fanny**_ : A character from manga. A nurse.

.

 **CHAPTER 4**

.

Worried, Patty clenched her fist and murmured. "What happens to Jimmy?"

"It's not Jimmy," answered Candy. Her voice was shaky. "It's Sr. Lane… S-she passed away…"

Both her friends were holding their breaths in stunned disbelief.

"When?"

"How?"

"One child fell sick four days ago. In just two days, almost all fifteen children were infected. Ms Pony and Sr. Lane cared for them. But yesterday Sr. Lane caught a fever and died soon after-" Candy burst into tears.

Annie covered her mouth with her hands and sobbed, "Oh no."

"Not Sr. Lane. Not her… She's so kind," Patty whispered. Tears flowed unchecked on her cheeks.

"Poor poor Sr. Lane," Annie wailed. "Poor Pony's home. Poor children…"

"It's a massacre. No doubt. This disease is worse than the bullets," said Patty. For a second she thought of the bullet that shot down Stear's plane. It's so sad that sadness in the world didn't stop there. "What happens to Ms. Pony and the rest of the children?"

"Jimmy doesn't know…," said Candy tearfully. "But he said he will do all he can to find the best care for the remaining children."

"How many children… left?" Annie almost couldn't finish her words.

Candy shook her head. "Jimmy said it's hard to tell now."

"Oh God…" Annie almost fell to the floor if not because of Candy and Patty who quickly held her. Gently they led her to a chair. Candy gathered Annie into her arms. Annie lay her head on Candy's shoulder and Patty held Annie's hand. Together they cried and cried.

Finally, Candy pulled her handkerchief and used it to wiped Annie's tears. "Remember your baby." All she wanted to do was to keep crying. But for Annie's sake, she swallowed back her sob and tried to look strong. "Annie, you go with Archie to St. Helena or the Pacific. I shouldn't. Pony's home needs me-"

"Pony's home is gone. You're my last sister. I don't want to go if you're not going, " Annie started to cry again loudly.

"Hush…Don't' be like that," said Candy gently.

"I won't go. Oh don't push me. Don't! I want to go home, Pony's home, and take care of Ms. Pony and the children," cried Annie.

"Dear, dear…you know that's not possible," said Patty "Women with child is especially vulnerable."

"It's Sr. Lane who read me bedtime story every night. She's the one who found me and took me to Pony's home. Without her there's no me. I must attend her burial even if it means I will perish!" wailed Annie.

"I know… I know…" Candy held Annie tight until her crying eased."But you'll make Archie happy if you do as he said. It's your wish to be a perfect wife for Archie.. You always say that."

They were silent for a while with Candy and Patty store Annie's hair to comfort her.

"If I come with you, will you go?" Patty asked quietly. "I'll stay with you until the baby is born."

"Yes, Annie. Patty is your sister too," said Candy.

"We'll take your baby to Ms. Pony when the time comes. It will make her very happy," said Patty gently.

To make Ms. Pony happy... Although at this moment, the word sounded unreachable, still it gave hope… Annie finally agreed to go with Patty and Candy stayed in Chicago.

That afternoon when Candy saw Annie and Patty off, they hugged again tearfully. She waved at them as the car pulled away.

Even the moon looked sad.

.

= o = o = o O o = o= o

.

In New York.

Suzanne looked like she had lost so much weight. She's wearing that yellow dress which he remembered so well. But back then, it was perfectly fitted and cared now it looked carelessly put and disheveled. Her once long and shiny hair, now was short and dull-looking. For someone who always be so careful of her appearance and proud of her long shiny hair it's sad to watch.

Terry had been wondering how to open the conversation. This was the first time they met after he imploded and left her for Rockford. To his relieved, it's not hard. Sitting on her wheel chair, Suzanne was smiling at him. He knew she's happy to see him. He had determined to treat Suzanne nicely when he left Rockford. But, poor thing... he hadn't thought much of that promise since he's on contact regularly with Candy.

"Hello Suz," Terry bent to kiss her cheek.

"Terry!" Suzanne put her thin arms around him and hugged him tight. "You looked wonderful," said Suzanne, examining him from head to toe. "Famous too. Your name is everywhere in the paper."

"Thanks! How are you?"

"Very good. Happy happy life," replied Suzanne. A smile cross her pale face briefly lightening up the puffy shadow under her eyes.

Terry flexed every muscle on his face to hide his pity. _That's a lie._ In the letter, her mother said Suzanne had been unhappy.

"Come on in. What brings you here?" asked Suzanne.

"I feel like visiting you." He forced a big grin.

Suzanne looked excited. He felt sorry for her. Why she had to like him so much?

"Want to drink something?" she offered.

"No, I'm fine," Terry said. He looked at her dry choppy lips. "But I can get you some."

"I'm not thirsty. How long will you stay here?"

"It... depends."

"On?"

Terry took a deep breath and answered quietly, "Look, I'm sorry to hear what happened to your mother."

Her eyes widened, looked surprised. "You know that mom... passed away?"

Terry nodded silently.

Suzanne instantly at the brink of tears. "That flu had no mercy. It was too quick. We even couldn't say good bye." She had hoped she got infected and died with her mother so she didn't have to live without Terry, unfortunately she didn't.

Terry leaned forward quietly putting his hand on her shoulder to show support.

"How did you know about mom?" asked Suzanne.

"Her lawyer wrote me. He also forwarded me her letter."

"Mom wrote you... a letter?" Suzanne looked up, glaring at Terry suspiciously.

"Yes." Terry nodded.

"I see." Her tone turned unwelcoming. "So that's why you're here. Mom asked you?"

Terry nodded again. "Yes, your mother asked me to help you -"

Suzanne made a sudden U-Turn with her wheel chair and wheeled herself away to the hallway.

"Thanks for your concern but I don't need your help," spat Suzanne. Crushed, she felt hugely disappointed that Terry came because her mother asked him to not because he wanted to. So foolish! "Mom is dead! She won't watch your back anymore. You can leave now."

"Wait," said Terry, pulling her wheelchair. "I heard you were sick."

"I'm well and happy thank you. You know where the door is."

Terry looked at his watch, ignoring her. "Lunch time. You want to eat out?"

"I'm not hungry."

"I get you juice and we go out, sounds good?" chirped Terry. He pulled her to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "What juice do you-"

To his shock the refrigerator was empty. No juice. No food, no nothing. He opened the cabinet which usually was full of all kind of food her mother prepared for her. Mrs. Marlow was a doting mother. But it's empty too.

"Molly!" Terry called Suzanne's housekeeper. An older woman wearing apron hurriedly came out.

"Why is this?" Terry pointed to the empty refrigerator and cabinet. "There's no food!

Molly shook her head helplessly. "Miss Marlow... s-she..." She looked sheepishly at Suzanne "She… doesn't..." She bowed her head, embarrassed.

"When was the last time she ate properly?" asked Terry.

"Miss Marlow... h-hasn't been eating much. I have t-tried..." Molly answered in a very low voice.

Terry waved his hand and in relieved the servant retired. He then tired to make an eye contact with Suzanne but she kept looking at the floor so he crouched in front of her wheelchair.

"I'm here to help," said Terry gently, patting her skinny hand.

"I am sure mom's lawyer explained that she had used most of her money for my medication. She left me very little money. I can't pay you!"

"You really think I'll ask you to pay me?" Terry laughed. "I have rented a room in the building next door. Let's make this clear, I come here as a friend-"

"A friend would obey his friend's words. I said leave!"

"Where's your nurse?"

"I fired her."

Terry had guessed that. Mrs. Marlow wrote in her letter that they changed nurses almost every two weeks.

He tipped his head and looked at Suzanne. "Marvelous!" He grinned. "I bring a nurse here."

"Get lost, Terrence Grandchester! This is my home! You can't just bring anyone without my permis-"

"Fanny," called Terry, ignoring Suzanne.

A nurse with firm face, dark hair, wearing glasses entered.

"Suzanne, this is nurse Fanny."

Suzanne threw her face. From his angle Terry could see her lips tremble. He knew that behind all this drama and showing off strength she was broken. Suzanne always tried to be strong like Candy but she never was as strong and never would.

"Come on Suzanne. Accept it," said Terry.

Suzanne pushed Terry and propelled herself out of the room. "Go away! I'm doing great. Can you see that I don't need help?"

Terry grabbed Suzanna's wheelchair.

"Help! Someone is bullying a woman in a wheel chair!" screamed Suzanne.

Fanny looked at Terry, silently asking permission. Terry nodded. Fanny then took a determined step forward and grabbed Suzanne's wheelchair.

"Ms. Marlow, this is enough," said Fanny firmly. "I don't allow people to starve themselves especially my patients. You have to be properly fed and cleaned under my supervision."

Fanny's firm voice and stature stunned Susanna. No nurse was ever that unyielding before. Quietly she let Fanny pushed her wheelchair.

"Good girl… now tell me, which one is your favorite dress?" Fanny spoke firmly but gently, wheeling her away. "Oh I like that pink one too. What if we take that first. And which is your favorite brush, we can start by brushing your hair..." Terry heard the two chatted as they left the room.

Heaving a sigh of relieved, Terry watched them. Fanny seemed to know what to do. Good! He had a total trust in Fanny since... it's Candy who recommended her. One day, he'd tell Suzanne that.

- _ **To be continued**_ _-_

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5: Legend of the Lost Map

_**Doug**_ _ **,**_ _ **Daisy**_ : Character from the manga

.

 **CHAPTER** 5: Legend of the Lost Map

.

In Chicago…

On one afternoon, Sarah with her husband, James, and Eliza were preparing to pick up Neal in the train station. They were walking down the mansion stairs when Doug coming pushing a cart full of fresh fruit and vegetables that he just picked from the Leagan's private garden.

Doug... The mansion chef assistant and gardener, whom James brought home from one of his business trips long times ago when Neal was just a toddler and Eliza was a baby.

"Whatever were you thinking, James?" Sarah was fuming back then, looking at the thin pale boy who sheepishly hid behind her husband.

"I dropped my my wallet outside the train station. This chap saw it. He wanted to return it to me but the guard didn't let him enter the station. He yelled, kicked and fought several big guards to jump through the gate and gave me the wallet."

"So?" returned Sarah, impassively. "What will we do with him?"

"Give him work. He's an honest, brave, and persistent boy. He'll be a great addition to our mansion when he grows up."

Sarah exhaled impatiently and shook her head. "Did you do background check? What's his name?"

"Doug. He is just an eight-year-old homeless orphan. I was too much in a hurry to catch my ship otherwise I'd look for a decent orphanage for him. He's an honest little lad. He'll make a fine person, trust me, darling."

So they kept Doug in the mansion. Like what James predicted, Doug worked diligently. When Candy joined the family, he was just a servant working in the kitchen. Gradually he earned everyone's approval. Sarah promoted him as the chef assistant and put him in charge of the mansion organic garden. When Doug married last year, James and Sarah gave the newlywed one little cottage as the wedding gift.

Doug took off his white chef cap and greeted the family. "Good afternoon Mr. Leagan, Mrs. Leagan, Ms. Eliza."

Sarah nodded curtly. "Nice." She looked at Doug's cart which was full of fresh greens and reds.

"We have mini tomatoes today, Mrs. Leagan. Look." Doug enthusiastically picked a bunch of red ripe tomatoes and proudly displayed it to them.

"Neal loves that," said Sarah. "Good timing. We're going to pick him up."

"Master Neal is coming home? He's well from the flu then, I hope?"

"Yes! He's been well for a while but the doctor said he shouldn't visit us until now."

"That's splendid! I will wash these tomatoes for master Neal. He loves freshly picked tomatoes with lots of mint." Doug carefully put the tomatoes back in his cart.

"We'll go to Europe next week. Neal won't go. Take good care of him."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Leagan," Doug assured her. "I make sure Master Neal eat warm fresh soup every day."

Sarah nodded.

Doug nudged his cap again and returned to push his cart to the kitchen.

"Good there's Doug to look after Neal," murmured Sarah. She trusted Doug and the whole family liked his cooking.

"Time flies," said James looking at Doug. "Even Neal will be in charge of the company when we're in Europe."

"Let's just go!" pushed Eliza.

Walking behind his daughter, James put his hand on his wife's back and walked beside her to the car.

oOoo

When Neal awoke the following morning, he found the time was still too early. Lazily he lay in his cozy bed passing the time and stared at the empty wall, and at the coo-coo sound from a bird that beckoned outside the window – suddenly he remembered all.

 _I'm_ _in Chicago!_

Neal stretched out and quickly sat up. No wonder it's still early, Chicago is one hour behind Florida! He dressed quickly and left his room.

In the living room, the servants had just opened the mansion curtains, the morning papers had been displayed neatly on the coffee table next to a plate of freshly baked cookies and selection of fresh drinks. He gulped his favorite cookie, drained one cup of milk, and picked his favorite paper. Slipping it under his arm, he took it with him.

A familiar clang-clunk sound alerted him outside. Doug was pushing that vegetable cart to be filled with the vegetable for today's meal. He stopped and bowed, welcoming Neal home. All smiling, he then waved his white chef-cap before disappeared into the mansion garden.

Neal walked to the lake, hands deep into his pockets. Nothing seemed to change in this past two years. It was noticeable quiet with no sound of waves broke on the shore unlike in Florida. At one place under a big tree, he remembered Candy. He made her cry there once when he teased her with the Andrew's medal.

Neal fastened his pace, wanting to leave the place quicker to forget the woman who made him cry day and night for weeks even after he arrived in Florida. He started jogging, then ran. At his favorite reading spot, he stopped, pulled a newspaper out from his pocket and sat there, reading.

The front page stories were all about the influenza virus. Neal shook his head. The disease kept spreading claiming victims with no sign of slowing down!

Neal was so absorbed in the newspaper until he heard Eliza and Sarah calling him. He glanced at his watch and jumped up right away, didn't realize how quick time had passed.

"I'm here!" Neal came to them.

"I know we can find you here," said Eliza. "You're up very early!"

"It's already nine in Florida." Neal grinned, tapping his watch.

"Wear your coat, Neal." Sarah motioned close. She hastily draped the jacket she took over his son's shoulders.

"Oh mom, I'm so hot now." Neal slung the coat around his one shoulder. "It's July!"

"Look how thin you are!"

"Thin?" Neal shook his head firmly. "Nope. _Lean_ is the correct word. My doctor said I was a bit overweight and my current weight is perfect. Be lean and get healthy!" He grinned, giving himself a thumb up.

Stunt, Eliza stared at her brother before she laughed out loud. "You put too much faith in doctors!" she mocked.

"Don't think so. I almost sue my hospital. He said I was only having a regular cold in the beginning!" Neal grumbled.

"Why didn't you?"

"Later on I found there were ten incidents on that day. All the other patients died, only me survived."

"Damn!" exclaimed Eliza.

"The good thing is since I survived the flu, now I'm immune to the nasty virus." He took the newspaper and pointed to the main news. "Look what it did!"

"They closed the whole city of St. Louis!" Sarah muttered, horrified.

Neal noticed how scared his mother was and quickly changed the conversation topic. "You're looking for me you said?" He folded the newspaper back and put it in his pocket.

"Yes, we must go to Jen's baptism," said Sarah.

"William and Ira's daughter," added Eliza seeing her brother's confused face.

Neal rolled his eyes. It was the greatest embarrassment in his life to be rejected bluntly in front of everyone by William and he's not over it.

"No!" quipped Neal. "I pass. I am not going to meet William and I don't want to attend his daughter's christening."

"I told you so," said Eliza, glancing at Sarah.

"Why ever not?" asked Sarah. "Everyone surely had forgotten about that engagement party."

"It's nothing to do with that!" said Neal, lying.

"It's a family event! You haven't been to any for two years and I have told them you will come."

"Still mom...," Neal protested.

Sarah frowned. "You must go," she said firmly. "I have asked Daisy to come. When will you propose to her?"

"Soon," Neal muttered.

"Good. Candy will be there too, no doubt. Show everyone, especially Candy, that you're happier now than you have ever been. That's the correct attitude not hiding in a closet and avoid everyone!"

Neal wanted to whine something but found his mother arching her eyebrows, glare sharply at him.

"Okay, mom," sighing, Neal nodded obediently.

Reluctantly, he went back with them to the mansion to get ready. They had some breakfast and before long they were already on the road. Neal drove, Eliza sat next to him and their parents on the back seat.

"Look at that construction, Neal," pointed Eliza, trying to enlighten her gloomy looking brother. "That is Sir William's new mansion."

The new mansion looked colossal. It made the Andrews current Lakewood mansion seemed tiny.

"Big." Neal snorted shortly. He really disliked the idea that he would meet William.

"Aunt Elroy said William builds that to accommodate his new larger family."

"Business has been doing well for them then," Neal sneered.

"Aunt Elroy says William is a shrewd business man. I don't believe it. I am sure he just uses the family's inheritance unlike us who have to work hard for each penny we earn," Eliza grumbled.

"William is just a shark who likes to bully little fish," said Neal. He still had a sour spot remembering Albert openly rebuke him in front of everyone.

"If only that _legend_ were correct, our position with William would be reversed," said Eliza bitterly.

Neal nodded, shrewdly navigating the vehicle along the curvy country road.

"Our great-great-grandfather is a fool!" murmured Eliza.

"An educated young lady should show more respect to the ancestor," James reprimanded his daughter from the back seat.

"She's not wrong." Neal looked at his father from the rear-view mirror. "How could one lose tons of gold? That's so careless. Right, mom?"

"I'd blame it to bad luck." James cut in.

"Someone could have drawn a map!" Neal retorted.

"The old gentleman did," said James.

"They shouldn't move the gold in the beginning," added Eliza.

"America was a new land of opportunity at that time. He didn't want to miss it, I'm sure. Cuba is also very far away. His family was all in Scotland, obviously he's missing them." James took his wife's hand and smiled at her.

"He? Who?" asked Neal.

"Cuba?" quipped Eliza, confused.

Sarah sniffed to express her impatience on her children's cluelessness of the matter. "They've got so many facts confused," said Sarah severely.

James looked at his wife and grinned. "They were too little when we told them the story. Would you tell the story again, darling?"

"That _he_ is your great-great-grandfather. His name is Thomas P. Leagan," explained Sarah. "When Thomas was a teenager, he left Scotland to be a sailor. Later on, he settled in Cuba and became an extremely rich merchant. Decades later, he decided to retire and settle down in Chicago. He relocated his family there from Scotland and had his enormous wealth transferred from Cuba. Gold, tons of it, was transported from Cuba to his new home in Chicago."

Neal and Eliza could feel sweat started to form on their brows. Neal opened the window wider to let cooler air entered.

"Too bad Thomas died soon after. In his will to his son, Robert, Thomas drew a map detailing the location of the gold. Unexpectedly, Robert was killed shortly in some hunting accident before he told anyone about the map's whereabouts," Sarah continued.

"So there really is a map!" cried Eliza, incredulous.

Neal tightened his grip on the steer wheel to remain focus on the road and not to get dangerously lost in the map story.

"Yes, there is. But no one knows where Robert kept it. Legend has it that the map was hidden in one tree but which tree nobody knows…"

.

- _ **To be continued**_ -

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Reminder: _**Daisy**_. A character FROM manga. Eliza's friend who liked talking about girlish stuffs. She likes Neal.

.

 _ **CHAPTER 6**_

.

"A map hidden in a t-tree?" Neal sputtered.

"The legend says so... yes," replied Sarah.

"Tons of gold! We could have owned a mansion ten times bigger than the Andrews!" groaned Eliza.

"What important is not to rely on inheritance but on personal capability," said James with great solemnity.

Their heated conversation stopped when they arrived at the mansion. The Andrews servants readily stood to open their doors and they got off the car.

"Stop thinking about the lost treasure Neal. Daisy should be here. Remember to propose to her," whispered Sarah said to Neal as they walked into the churchyard. "Do not postpone this any longer."

"I was sick. Forgot to buy a ring," Neal answered carelessly.

"Of course you did." Sarah pulled a blue velvet ring box from her bag and pushed it to his son. "Daisy's family is very wealthy now. His father's investment in various railway station and plantation gave staggering returned. And Daisy is their only daughter."

"With her you can build up an alliance for our goal to destroy the Andrews," whispered Eliza.

They couldn't talk anymore since they had arrived at the church's gate. The yard was full of relatives and friends of the family patriarch, Sir William. Putting brave smiles, Neal walked behind his family, shaking hands with Albert, Ira, and other relatives. He saw Archie but he's just an accomplice of Albert. Lowering down his head, Neal ignored him and stayed close behind his parents.

"Stop following us. Look for Daisy!" whispered Sarah to Neal after a while.

Neal left his parents and made a secret signal to Eliza to come with him.

"What?" Eliza whispered.

"I'm not sure what to say to Daisy. Can you come with me?"

Eliza nodded. The siblings walked together when Neal felt someone hug him from the back. It's his girlfriend, Daisy.

"Daisy!" Eliza opened her arms giving the dark hair girl a hug. "I'm glad that you come."

"Me too, Eliza. Oh Neal, you look great! I like your lean look," Daisy gushed.

"Thanks," Neal responded blandly. Eliza turned and glared at Neal. He caught that and understood. "You look extraordinary, too," added Neal.

"What Neal meant is he likes your tulle," added Eliza, hurriedly. "It's lovely." She touched the intricate fabric on Daisy's sleeve.

"Isn't it pretty? I tried to look for it in London but couldn't find it. Finally Mom found this in... guess where? Los Angeles!" Daisy laughed.

"Los Angeles? You've got to be kidding. Where in Los Angeles?" replied Eliza with interest.

"It's behind the building in the intersection of fifth avenue and-"

Neal almost yawned. Girls talk was boring. Good that there's Eliza so he didn't have to say anything.

Unfortunately, Eliza's boyfriend soon came to pick her up.

"Catch you two later," Eliza waved.

Ignoring her brother's pleading glance, Eliza winked and left him with Daisy.

"Now where was I? Where dad bought this silk fan for me, wasn't it?" asked Daisy.

"I guess. But let's enter first. We need to find a seat," Neal said hurriedly. He had not been listening. Suddenly the silence found inside the church seemed desirable.

They entered the basilica. Seats were filing up fast. The only place they got was on the back row. As soon as they were settled, Neal's attention was drawn to the blonde sitting on the first row. Candy was here. It's not that he looked for her, but the fluffy blonde hair was easy to pick out of the rest.

It was hard to concentrate on the eulogy with Candy stood merely a few meters away. Candy... She almost ruined his life. There's something about her that he just couldn't let go, though. He hoped to see her face, but she didn't turn, not once.

oOo... ... ...

Candy was so absorbed at the ceremony. She couldn't take her eyes of Jen. The baby was sleeping carried by her mother with Albert stood next to them. She always knew Albert would make one fine husband and father. She stared proudly at Patty who acted as the baby god mother. For the candles, they used the ones Candy gave Jen as a gift. It was just lovely.

After the baptism service was over, Candy waited for Patty to finish up her duty as the god mother. Patty and the Andrews were mingled with the guests for a simple reception. Candy stayed to talk with Annie but her mother wanted her to go home.

"She's having a baby and will have a long trip to St. Helena on Tuesday," Mrs. Brighton explained.

Candy took them to their car and decided to take a walk on a trail behind the church. It was nice and peaceful. She was walking slowly meandering along the gravel path thinking she would take Terry here when he came in a few weeks. Then, she heard a couple came towards her. The woman was holding the man's arm. Candy took a step sideways to give them room and was about to glance up to give a simple greeting when she heard what they said.

"... good that you won't go to Europe with your family."

"Someone needs to manage the company while dad is away."

"We can go shopping together, Neal. There's one new shopping center opened in..."

"Enthralling," cut Neal hurriedly. "Talking of which... Daisy, I have something for you." He groped his pant pocket to pull the engagement ring and proposed to her. Anything. Just anything to make her stop talking about the boring shopping.

 _Neal._ Candy's breath stalled hearing that name. For a second, she froze debating if she should greet them or ignore them. She chose the latter. Keeping her head down, she walked pretending not seeing him and kept her attention at the gravel at the side of the road...

Neal finally saw Candy, too. His heart leap at her sight! As a teenage boy, he was fascinated by her. In Florida, he had determined to ignore her. How was he supposed to act now? With his gut or mind?

He peeked, watching her from the corner of his eyes. She didn't grow any taller, still slender with reviving gentle curves. She lifted one foot, moved her leg apart, taking a step away. Her skin smooth, her face arrogant. He knew she saw him but deliberately refusing to acknowledge his presence. She was still cold but more desirable than ever.

"Neal," said Daisy, nudging his elbow. "Neal... what was that you wanted to give me?"

Neal dragged his eyes back to Daisy. She was pretty but no one could match Candy's natural beauty.

"Oh... This..." Neal released the ring box and pulled a piece of candy instead from his pocket. "A coconut candy. From Orlando. My favorite."

Daisy beamed at his attention. "Very nice of you, Neal. Let's go to lunch. I want to show you my new gloves."

Neal squeezed the ring in his pocket debating what to do. His mother would be so annoyed if she knew that he postponed proposing again. But it's hard to concentrate on Daisy or anyone when Candy was nearby, alone.

"Lunch? Hm... not sure what mom wants me to do after this," excused Neal subtly.

"Let's go and ask her then."

It gave him an idea. "Yes! And if you like the candy, I have more of it in the car. I go get those. Would you wait for me in in the church yard?"

"But our car is here." Daisy pointed to the opposite e direction.

"I'll use a shortcut," Neal lied.

"Okay. See you." She kissed him.

As soon as his girlfriend departed, Neal let out a deep sigh of relief and quickly went after Candy. His heart raced with excitement never before it happened since he moved to Florida.

He walked quickly along the path Candy took but she's no where to be seen. _Has she gone back to the church?_ , Neal wondered. He turned around to return to the church yard hoping to take a glimpse of her.

"Neal!" He heard his mother call him from the distance. Neal shivered. She would be mad that he didn't proposed to Daisy yet. He had postponed it for a year!

"NEAL!" His mother and Daisy called at the same time this time. "Where are you?"

Nervously, Neal turned around to avoid them and returned to check the area one more time. _Where's Candy?_ He made an estimate, thinking. She should be around here, based on how fast she walked.

Candy's lovely face toyed again in his mind. His heartbeat quickened. How should he explain this to Daisy? And what about his mother?

 _William's fault!_ Neal balled his fist in fury. Intense anger and bitterness whirled around in his mind.

Without William, Candy would have been his wife by now. Shaking with anger from head to toe, Neal pulled the diamond ring velvet box from his pocket and stared at it angrily. It's his right to choose whom to marry!

In anger Neal tossed the diamond ring box with all his strength to the tree in front of him. He would only marry a woman who made his heart tremble and soul dance with fire-

"Ouch!" yelped a feminine voice in irresistible tone.

 _Whoops! Did I hit anyone?_ , thought Neal.

"AHH HEEELP!"

Neal heard a helpless scream followed by a bustling about the leaves. Someone... A woman was falling from the tree just in front of him. In horror, Neal extended his arms and dashed to catch her.

.

 _To be continued._

.

 _ **IMPORTANT KEY**_ : When one is infected by the flu and recovered, they become " _ **immune**_ " to the virus.

.

 _ **NOTE**_ :

ORLANDO: a city in Florida

The story is still long... _**ALBERT**_ and _**Daisy**_ will have more roles later.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR reading. Thanks for giving me the world.


	7. Chapter 7: Two Hearts

**CHAPTER 7:** **Two hearts**

.

Candy was laying on one large branch high in a tree. She closed her eyes, enjoying the tranquility of the surrounding when she felt something hit her right arm.

"Ouch!" It shocked her so much that it knocked her out of balance and she fell... "Ahh HELP!"

The next thing she knew, she was in the arms of a gentleman. She felt stupid. The last time she fell from a tree was perhaps on the first day she learned to climb.

Embarrassed, she peeked to glance at her life savior.

Broad shoulder, enough to engulf her petite size. Dark suit with brilliant white shirt that fit his shoulder perfectly. It reminded her of one scene in the romantic movie she watched once in the theater. She felt flushed.

 _Who would go_ _hiking wearing finely_ _tailored_ _suit?_ Her gaze climbed and met lips that twitched into a heart-stopping grin. Never she believed a man could be beautiful until now.

"Did you get hurt?" His voice was equally breathtaking, deep and rich.

She owed this gorgeous man for saving her life. She should say thank you, asked if he's okay from the impact and better yet shook his hand and gracefully introduced herself. But instead she got her tongue stuck hopelessly in her throat...

"Candy... are you alright?"

The husky way he said her name broke into her reverie.

 _He knows my name?_ She took a better look of his face. Intelligent hazel eyes, brown hair, thick eyebrows. Suddenly she realized something familiar about him...

"Neal?" Candy hissed.

It couldn't be more embarrassing. She's so mad of her clumsiness in front of Neal! Hurriedly she sprang to her feet but her movement was too abrupt. She lost her balance and fell headfirst dangerously backward.

"Careful!" He said, throwing his arms around her waist, pulling her into him.

In a heartbeat she found herself pressed against a strong wall of masculinity, flattened in his chest. Every breath she took was full with the fresh scent of him mixed with a pleasant lace of sandalwood. It was his aftershave or perhaps his soap. Whatever it was, it was hard not to get distracted when a man smelt that good. Her stomach flipped and she had a frog on he throat.

"Hold me tight... Candy," he murmured. His look reminded her of the past when he tried to kiss her. Except there's no way she could push him now even if she tried.

"Get off me!" Panicked, Candy twitched and shook her arms off to release them from his grip. "Patty! Patty!" Candy shouted.

"Save your breath. I'm sure she can't hear you," he scoffed, releasing her.

Candy stopped screaming and took a dignified stature. "I didn't know you're in Lakewood," she said coldly.

"Fancy that. A free citizen can travel freely without having to report to you."

"Not for someone who endangers other people's life." She stepped a several steps backward.

"Candice White Andrew... you're still the same." Neal stepped forward. "Lunch?"

 _He_ _re we go again_ , Candy groaned impatiently. "I'm busy."

"Dinner?"

"No, I can't. I have to meet someone."

With her nose high in the air, she turned around making a hasten leave. The last thing she wanted was to spend one more second with him.

"Who?"

"None of your business!" she answered without looking, walking straight ahead.

Unfortunately the long strap of her handbag swang causing it to get caught in one tree branch. The strap slid down her shoulder pulling her handbag to the ground. Coins, compact powder, lipstick, and half of her handbag content spilled out and scattered to the ground.

 _Could this get any worse than this?_ _, s_ he moaned silently very mad to the whole situation.

Reluctantly, Candy turned around and came back to collect her stuffs. He crouched beside her, picked up one coin, and watched her. How she wished she could wither and disappeared under the grass.

"This is all I guess." He handed over the one coin he had collected when she's back to stand up. He grinned.

Without responding Candy tucked all her stuffs back to her purse. Then she bent again, looking down the grass.

"What now?"

"My hair pin."

Neal stretched his arm and picked something from the ground. "Is this what you're looking for?"

Candy snatched it from his hand and stepped as far enough away from his as possible.

"A simple thank you would do," Neal snorted.

"Nothing is worth a thank you from you," said Candy. She lightly dusted the hairpin before inserted it back to her hair.

"Why so bitchy?" he asked. "I just saved your life, picked up one of your coins, and found your hairpin."

"Doesn't matter. I don't like you!"

"NEAL where are you!" Neal heard Daisy calling him. "Baby! I'm looking for you!" Candy obviously heard that too.

"I don't like you either." He said, exaggeratedly shoved his hand into his pants pockets. "Your loss. You should consider yourself lucky, most women find me desirable. So, lunch?"

"Since you've helped me, I'll share some honest advice! Go spend time with women who salivate at your feet and make you feel important. Go have lunch, dinner, breakfast with them to satisfy your narcissist ego. Just never even attempt to invite me. I will refuse because I find you are too low."

He blinked and stepped forward. "Just because I invite you to lunch, it doesn't mean that I have to passively absorb your insult. You forgot what I am capable of! Like... hey, how's work? Wait, can you work?" he asked haughtily although deep inside, his heart started to beat queerly.

He never liked to fight with her. He'd rather make her smile instead of hurting her. The urge to apologize for all insult he threw at her as teenager had never been stronger. Perhaps now was a good time to fall down on his knee to tell her how much he loved her and begged to start their relationship nicely...

At the same time, Candy was looking up and glaring contemptuously.

"I knew you're behind my employment disaster," screamed Candy, trembling in rage. "You always try to ruin my life! It won't work, Neal! Thanks to Albert, I work just fine. Recently I got promoted as the ward head nurse. You can't ruin me!"

At the mention of that name, he changed his mind. She's the one who always rudely rejected his olive branch. She rejected his lunch offer, flowers, even engagement proposal! He had tried. She just never reciprocated! _It_ _'_ _s her who should apologize first!_

"Is he the one who you'll have dinner with tonight?" he responded jealously. "Or is that ghastly Shakespearean entertainer?"

"Blech!"

"What's was that?"

"I swallowed a bug."

"Yeah, right!"

"Get to drink some water," she said, feeling impatient to be as far away from him as possible. She gave him one more stink eyes and walked right through.

That familiar chill rippled within him as always whenever he saw her leaving.

 _Damn with dignity!_ She had those green eyes that he just wanted to get lost in.

"Wait!" said Neal. "Can we talk-"

"NEAL! You're here!" Daisy boomed as she jumped into Neal's arms. "Your mother said we can go to lunch. Let's go"

Watching Candy's back, he realized it all. No matter how hard he tried to pretend, how hard he tried to ignore, and how hard he tried to deny, it's Candy that he loved. It had always been only Candy.

He looked at Daisy. Got to tell Daisy the truth and had the matter solved quickly and seamlessly...

oOo

 _ **In New York...**_

Suzanne sat in front of the window looking outside at the screaming wind. The storm was still blowing. It's unfortunate because today Terry had planned to come.

Terry had kept his words and come regularly to visit. She treasured each visit. It brought hope and happiness in her life again. Too bad the storm chose to pick today to rage. She checked at the clock. _One hour late..._ And the storm if anything, it raged even louder.

 _He won_ _'_ _t come today...,_ thought Suzanne disappointedly, watching the large droplets of water pelted on the window without any sign of diminishment.

As she sat there with head hanged downy, a familiar step was heard outside of the door. Suzanne straightened up at the sound. Before Terry even knocked, she already wheeled herself and opened the door.

"You came?" she exclaimed.

"Of course! How hard is it with a car and a driver!"

Terry pushed her wheelchair inside and closed the door behind him.

"How's King Lear?" Suzanne asked. She helped him take off his raincoat.

"Great! Its fully packed! They couldn't stop clapping and asked me to come back to the stage four times!" Terry gave that smile that she never tired of looking at.

Proudly she listened to his story about his performance. "Fantastic!" she commented.

Terry smiled, examining Suzanne much improved look since Fanny acted as her nurse. Her health improved a lot. She worked as a lecturer in Julliard now. She even agreed to try prosthetic legs. She's taking rehabilitation classes to learn how to use them so she could stand and walk with the help of sticks. _Thanks Candy!_

.

 _To be continued..._

Julliard: that famous Julliard school for performing arts education. In New York.

Thanks for reading and continuous support. This story won't exist without your show of interest :')

oOo


	8. Chapter 8: Plans

_**CHAPTER 8: Plan**_ _ **s**_

.

"You must be hungry," said Suzanne, glancing at the clock. When Terry was here, one hour seemed like a second.

"Actually I am. We didn't eat much at lunch." He looked out of the window. "Whoa, the rain stopped. Want to eat outside?"

"Of course!" She wanted to do anything with Terry.

Fanny was called and she came to prepare Suzanne to go out.

"Thanks to our excellent nurse" said Terry, praising Fanny.

Fanny just nodded curtly and left.

"She's quiet but very efficient," whispered Suzanne.

"I can see that." Terry chuckled. "She's good for you."

 _She is but mostly because you come_ _often. You make me very happy, Terry. That's the best medicine,_ thought Suzanne.

Since the road outside was wet from the rain and she just learned to use her prosthetic legs, Fanny suggested Suzanne use her wheelchair. Terry pushed her and they went to a nearby cafe.

"It's still bright. You want to go out and feed the birds?" asked Terry after they finished eating.

"I'd love that!" She felt as blooming as a school girl who was asked to go out with the boy she's secretly having a crush with. Terry was in a very good mood today, must be because his show was a success.

When the waitress came, Terry asked for bread crumb which they gladly gave. They all knew Terry. The actor was one of their most famous guests. Before leaving, Terry pulled bills out of his wallet to cover the tab and left a generous tip.

Terry pushed Suzanne's wheelchair again. Along the way, he bought some baked peanut from one of the food stall by the street.

"You must be tired. I can wheel myself. Fanny said it's good too so I can exercise," said Suzanna

"I'm not tired at all, but you may do so," returned Terry.

He stepped forward and walked next to her wheel chair.

"How did you know nurse Fanny?" asked Suzanne, wheeling her wheelchair eagerly like always when she's happy.

"A friend," replied Terry shortly. He didn't elaborate. His silence prompted Susanna to glance at his face and a woman instinct in her detected something.

"Peanuts?" Terry offered.

"Yeah..." Suzanne waited for more explanation from Terry but he didn't say anything other than superficial comments about the birds. They crossed through their park in silence.

"Karen said you've got a big offer from a city outside New York."

"Yeah." Terry shrugged. He took a bottle of soda and gulped it. "In addition to salary, I'll get royalty and if all goes well they will put me in Hollywood."

"That's a great opportunity," said Suzanne. She paused. "Where is it?"

"It's far from here." Terry adjusted her wheelchair so it stopped perfectly aligned next to their favorite bench. It's their favorite place to feed the birds. And today they even had a rainbow.

"You never answer my question."

"You mean whether I'll go or not?" asked Terry. He gathered their peanut shells and threw them in the trash.

"Not that. Who introduced you to Fanny?"

"That… is a long story." Terry picked up more peanuts and peeled them.

"Go on..."

"In her letter your mother asked me to get you a good nurse. That's not an easy task."

"I am sure it wasn't."

"I was afraid that I chose a wrong nurse." Terry paused for a moment. "So I asked my nurse friend for an advice. She's Candy..."

Suzanne squirmed at her seat hearing that name. She never thought of the possibility that the two were still in contact. Putting a calm face, she nodded impassively.

"Fanny is Candy's friend. She just came back from the war zone in France and looked for a job. According to Candy, Fanny wanted to gather experience outside the hospital and work with private individuals. She spoke very highly of Fanny, so I took her recommendation," Terry explained. He glanced at Suzanne and murmured, "I planned to tell you this after things settle down."

"But the war was over last year."

"Fanny was sick with influenza in France that's why she returned late."

"I see..." Suzanne felt a pang of guilt. She always tried to separate Candy from Terry but yet Candy still helped her. She felt so ashamed to herself. "Candy is so kind."

"She's happy you like Fanny," returned Terry generously.

 _Candy... Oh Candy._ Suzanne felt like being shot by a thunderbolt, feeling even guiltier.

"And your job offer is in Chicago?" guessed Suzanne. She spread the bread crumb to the impatient birds.

"Yup."

 _It's not too late to make up my past wrongdoings,_ thought Suzanne. She would be very sad, but Terry and Candy deserved to be together. It's been long overdue.

"Well isn't that's a marvellous coincidence!" cried Suzanne, pretending rejoicing although her heart was breaking. "You can meet Candy!"

"I think now is not a good time to talk about this-"

"On the contrary, I think there is no better time to talk about it than now." She smiled, pretending happy.

Terry wanted to say something but Suzanne cut it. "That's our agreement when I accepted your offer to have nurse Fanny care for me. That I will not be on your way of pursuing your career and I won't hold back your future." She met his gaze.

"What about you?" he asked hesitantly.

"What about me? There is nurse Fanny," she answered matter-of-factly although her heart broke terribly. She had to employ all her acting ability she could muster to conceal it and to look naturally happy and for her voice not to waiver.

 _It has to be done_ _!_ _S_ he would start life afresh and not in the way for Terry and Candy anymore. That would be the best thing she could do to return Candy's kindness.

"I'm not sure if...," said Terry, thoughtful .

Maintaining eye contact with him, Suzanne cut him. "You have to go," she said firmly. There, she had said all that had to be said.

"Now let's see what's in the news today." She pulled a newspaper from the pocket of her wheelchair and unfolded it.

They sat reading newspaper together as usual and talked about whatever in the news, then they waited to watch the sun set without saying a word. When it got dark, Terry got up and whirled her wheelchair home. Many times she had to fight tears from falling down. This would be the last outing she had with Terry.

Then, they passed one building and read a sign.

"INFLUENZA. Stay away. Quarantined!"

"My God!" exclaimed Suzanne, scared. She pointed to the sign. "The virus is coming here."

"Don't worry," said Terry confidently. "No one in our town will be infected by that damn virus."

When Terry left that night, she gave the brightest smile. As soon as the door closed, she cried. She'd be so lonely without Terry...

oOo

Time moved much faster than Suzanne wanted it. Today Terry would go to Chicago. In anguish, she was waiting for Terry to come to say good bye. Her heart turned very heavy when she heard someone knock at her door.

"Come in." Suzanne made sure to smile the brightest ever as the door opened... a smile that evaporated as soon as she saw who entered. It's Terry's servant. Her face was as white as paper.

Suzanne wheeled her wheelchair forward. "Mia? Where is Terry?"

"Ms. Marlow, oh thank God you're home. Mr. Grandchester... he is having a fever. I'm afraid it's that terrible flu."

 _The influenza!_ Suzanne fell on her wheelchair. "No! Quick, call Dr. Berry. Be fast!"

"Dr. Berry's assistant said he's in the hospital. Unfortunately, Mr. Grandchester apartment is quarantined starting today. We can't take him out. All doctors are inundated by patients. No one can come. Oh Ms. Marlow what to do?"

"Take me there then, at once."

"You don't want to be there, Ms. The flu is highly contagious. It's very very dangerous and could kill in an instant-"

"I know that!" cut Suzanne impatiently.

"There's an order from the health department that whoever enters the building after four today can't leave-"

"Then I won't leave. Nurse Fanny!" Suzanne yelled.

Fanny came in less than two seconds.

"You said you took care of patients with influenza in France?" asked Suzanne.

"Yes," replied Fanny.

"So you know how to cure it?"

"I won't say that. Why?"

"Terry is sick. We think it's the influenza."

"As if it hadn't got enough victims," sighed Fanny. "The French army was the best in dealing with this. I doubt the hospitals here know much better than them."

Suzanne held Fanny's hand. "Please make him well," she pleaded. "He must not die. He must not."

"I go and check him," said Fanny, turning to get ready.

"I go with you," said Suzanne.

"You can't. I got it once so I'm immune-"

"The place is under quarantine. Besides, you can't take care of him, alone, can't you?" said Suzanne calmly. _I can't live without you, Terry_. He's leaving to be with Candy, anyway. What's the use of living?

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.


	9. CHAPTER 9: From Under The Tree

_**CHAPTER 9**_ _ **：**_ _ **From Under The Tree**_

.

Candy was sitting high on a tree branch in the hospital, hidden behind the myriads of leaves. It's a great solitary spot where no one could see her but she could look down and see things around her. Her favorite favorite place when she needed some time to be alone versus the staff rest area where she had to share with dozen of other nurses.

.

 _Dear Candy,_

 _I_ _'_ _m sorry to tell you that_ _Terry got infected with influenza._

 _His apartment is_ _under_ _quarantine so is our neighborhood._ _But, d_ _on't worry_ _._ _I'll do all I can with Fanny. After he's well, he will go to see you._

 _Yours,_

 _Suzanne._

 _._

The note was brief but the effect lasted long after she read it.

Poor Terry. She wanted to visit him badly but of course that's not possible. _Th_ _e whole_ _neighborhood is under quarantine!_ Oh... Terry was fighting for his life and she couldn't even help. Candy cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

Finally, she noticed it's Suzanne who wrote the letter. _Why her?_ _How close are they together?_

Feeling a bit jealous she stared blankly at the paper when she heard a low mumble of voices. Pausing, she listened carefully to make out the words to make sure it's not someone in need of help.

"No!" A woman screamed in anguish followed by more unclear mumbles.

Candy peered through the leaves but she couldn't see anyone from her angle. The voice disappeared for a moment before they resumed clearer a moment later. Apparently they moved closer to her direction.

"How much do you love her? Be honest!" the woman sobbed. It was not too clear but enough for her to follow their conversation.

"A lot." Candy heard a man's voice replied.

"Do you love me? Did you ever?" the woman asked.

"You're my best friend. My dearest friend," the man answered. His voice was so low, barely audible.

Candy heard footsteps getting closer. She held her breath and balled herself up so they wouldn't see her.

The woman started to cry. Candy felt sorry for her. She remembered how broken her heart was when she parted with Terry in New York or when she found out that Albert had a girlfriend.

"Friend?" she wailed. "Oh why can't you love me?"

"It's not about you."

"Then what? Tell me," she pleaded.

They were directly under her now, Candy could hear every word she said very clearly.

"I had loved her before I met you. No one believes me, though. Then I went to Florida. I thought I was over her but when I met her again I realized I'm not. I'm sorry but now I know that I will not… I can't… marry anyone else except her."

 _That was so romantic._ _The girl that the man loved, whoever she was, is_ _so_ _lucky to be defended by him,_ Candy thought.

Candy thought of the event years ago in New York. If only at that time Terry didn't let her go, she probably would have never returned to Chicago and stayed with him in New York. The accident with Suzanne was sad but she would not mind to bear the guilt together with Terry.

The woman started to sob. Candy debated if she should make her presence known. What they're discussing was deeply personal. It's not fair for her to keep listening. Candy straightened to climb down the tree and reveal her presence before she heard how the woman called the man.

"Who is she, Neal?" the woman demanded.

Candy bit her lips. Leaning closer forward, she tried to look at their faces but it's their back that's facing her.

"Tell me her name. At least I deserve that much," the woman begged brokenheartedly.

There was silence.

"Candice White Andrew," Neal finally answered. His voice rang loudly and clearly. Candy gripped the tree branch to stop herself from falling. Totally in shocked, Candy's knees buckled under her and she slid back to her original spot.

"You came here looking for her?" Daisy asked.

"Yes."

"Oh Neal, why can't you love me."

Neal didn't answer.

"But how come? She's just a dirty stable girl... You can't be serious!"

Candy's heart stopped beating.

"Don't call her that. Candy is a praiseworthy woman who works hard to earn her own living," defended Neal.

 _Neal said that?,_ thought Candy in disbelief. She never guessed that Neal praised her behind her back.

"But your mother hates her! She will want you to marry me instead of that little nurse!"

"It's not for mom to say," said Neal. A hard edge entered his voice. "From all women I have ever laid my eyes on, Candy is the most amazing to me. I am very proud of her and only have good things to say about her."

Candy clamped her mouth with her hands to keep her from gasping.

"But she doesn't want you! Didn't she reject your proposal?" Daisy screamed.

"Then I will have to keep trying."

"She means that much to you? Neal... oh Neal... Look at me. Can't you see how much I want you. Please, I'm begging you... Love me, please."

"Daisy..." Neal paused. "To be entirely honest with you... I have tried."

"No... no..." Daisy cried, sounded genuinely broken. Candy felt her eyes wet almost cried too for Daisy.

A hush fell over the hospital garden, broken only by Daisy's sob and the chip of birds. And when Daisy spoke again she sounded like a totally different person.

"Neal Leagan!" Her voice trembled with fury. It's so scary that Candy found herself shivered in spite herself. "I won't let anyone take you away from me. Just watch!" Candy then heard her retreating foot steps as she fled the scene.

Neal sighed deeply but he didn't run after Daisy. He lingered for a moment under the tree before he slowly retreated away too.

After their footsteps faded, Candy rose to peek at them. _Right, it's Neal._ She sank back and sat perfectly still, her heart was too shaken by shock. It was hard to believe to hear what Neal said about her. After all he did to her, now this? _Why_ _is he so obnoxious_ _whenever they m_ _e_ _et_ _then_ _?_

Candy's alarm rang telling her the break was over. She quietly got up, climbed down the tree and back to her ward.

...

Candy worked hard for the whole afternoon. There were more influenza patients coming, more doctors and nurses got sick. The day was too hectic for her mind to keep dwelling on Neal issues. When her shift was over, she gathered her stuffs and went home.

She passed the hospital main gate and suddenly remembered Neal who used to wait for her there asking for lunch, dinner, offering bouquet, or what not. It felt simply weird. Instinctively, she looked up and stopped cold.

Neal was there. After disappeared for almost two years, the familiar sight was there again.

He stood next to his car wearing perfectly tailored dress, as always, one hand in his pocket, one holding a large bouquet of pink roses.

Neal straightened when he saw her. Candy averted her gaze and looked straight to the front to show she disliked him as usual. But after what she heard what he said about her this afternoon, this time it wasn't easy. She was aware of him watching her. Lifted up her chin, she tried to stay calm although her heart pounded frantically.

"Candy." He stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

Candy nodded curtly, wouldn't look at him. Her heart beat even harder. She walked faster trying to avoid him before her nervousness became apparent but from the tail of her eyes she saw him following her, his hand was holding out flowers.

"These flowers are for you," Neal snorted. He shrugged like it's not a big deal. "If you care take it. I don't care. I have a line of admires at my door."

Candy was out of words. _This is all he could do to show love?_ He was so rude and aggravating. Whatever happened to all those romantic words she heard him saying this afternoon? She was about to pick the bouquet and slammed it to his face when it occurred to her that her manner to him wasn't any better either.

 _Neal was just a spoiled rich boy who doesn't know how to be nice to others,_ thought Candy Suddenly her anger disappeared and she pitied him instead. _I will show him how to be_ _have_ _nice_ _ly_ _to_ _a woman_ _!_

Candy stopped walking and took a deep breath. "They're lovely," she murmured. Candy took the flowers and inhaled their sweet scent. "I like it." She smiled. "Thank you." _Life is so precious. Why not a truce?_

He seemed shocked.

"Y-you like it you said?" asked Neal.

Candy could tell that he didn't expect her answer. "Yes, thank you." Hear heart tickled gleefully at his astonished face. She tried so hard not to giggle openly.

"You really like it?" His face lit up, his eyes softened she never saw that before.

He moved forward. She instinctively inched backward.

"Yeah. Anyway, get to go. Have a good evening, Neal."

Candy turned around to leave, but he held her elbow.

"Dinner? This Saturday is okay with you?"

Candy groaned inwardly _. Here we go again._ "It'd be great but no thank you I have had things planed."

Neal kept on insisting and Candy kept on rejecting politely with a string of excuses. It didn't work.

"Sunday brunch?"

"Sorry," Candy finally said. Running up excuses she said, as the last resort, "I have to be my daughter this weekend." That answer usually stopped men from pursuing further.

"W-who?" he gawked. His eyes never looked bigger.

She repeated herself, slowly. "I have to be with my daughter this weekend. She has a sport meeting in school this Saturday."

"Your d-daughter? You have a daughter?"

"Yes," she met his gaze levelly. "I'm a busy bee. My daughter's school has a sports event for parents. We can meet there. That's the only time I have."

Candy walked triumphantly. Now he would never come close to her anymore.

"Fine!" he cried even before she even finished her first step. "I'll see you in the sport meeting! Which school?" To her disappointment she heard Neal yell from behind her. Candy stopped, groaned secretly.

 _If anything I could find out_ _more about_ _Candy's daughter,_ thought Neal.

oOo

 _To be continued..._

oOo

Thanks for reading:

To those who sympathize with _Daisy_ : her story has just begun.

ABOUT _**Terry**_ : Sorry to cause worries. Could anyone guess though? The winner will get two electronic cookies :DDD

oOo

Sabrina: I'm sorry about Terry. But this story isn't going to be as deep as Mizuki's. It's pretty shallow, you'll find out. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10: Sport Event

**CHAPTER 10: Sport Event**

.

Neal arrived in the school Candy asked him to go that Saturday morning. He stood on the playground sideline watching her and her daughter. The children and their mothers were competing running as couples. Each child's left foot is tied to the mother's right foot and they tried to reach quickly to the finish line.

"Hurry mom!" Candy's daughter screamed to Candy. She got stumbled and brought Candy down with her. Candy got up and pulled her daughter with her.

"Oh this is so hard." Candy giggled. Her face was so happy with that broad smile.

"We're going there!" Candy yelled encouragingly. "Follow the rhythm, dear. One two one two."

Finally, they succeeded. Candy jumped and dropped themselves to the finish line.

He should have clapped for Candy and her daughter. But... The more he thought of Candy's daughter's father, the more annoyed he became.

As he stood there, he had been examining every man who came near Candy trying to guess who the girl's father might be. But so far, much to his relieved, no one gave her a kiss nor seemed to fit the credential. Unconsciously Neal thought of Terry.

Candy's voice broke his heavy thinking.

"Neal, can you take my daughter to compete in jumping sacks?" Candy asked. She smiled beautifully. Made him feel even angrier that she's not his.

"Why not ask her own father?" Neal asked sharply.

"He's not here."

"So that means he's out of town then?"

She shrugged. "I'd rather not talk about it now."

"Why not? I want to know." Neal thought of Terry again and got really really jealous.

"Because I don't want to talk about it here," Candy reiterated, started to be annoyed.

"Who's her father? William? That girl is roughly four years old about the same time you and him were living together. But I remember your belly was flat. So now enter the second possibility. The actor! Has he left you then? No wonder you're always so friendly to men. You are looking for an able one to be the father of that-"

Her smile disappeared. So much as her plan to be a manner guru. Shaking with anger, Candy cracked her palm against his face. "How dare you, you ass. How dare you talk like that to me! I said I don't want to discuss it. I don't need to discuss it."

Taking a grip of her wrist, he pulled her to a secluded place behind one storage tent. "What happens to you and that actor?"

"What is this wanting to prove that you really are obnoxious? I won't answer that! I don't have to. It's my life - my own business," Candy hissed in utter anger. She pulled her arm to free herself, but his grip was too strong.

"So you admit it then? She's that actor's daughter!"

"What if she is? It's not any of your business! Go away! Don't let me see your face again!"

"Mommy - we won a balloon. Look."

Candy turned quickly. Neal reluctantly released her. With an affectionate smile she looked at the balloon the little girl held out proudly.

"Great job, sweetie. Very nice!"

"Mommy, Mrs. Smith called us for the jumping sack. She said bring the daddy."

"Ohhh," Candy muttered, uncomfortably.

Bebe glanced at Neal.

"No dear. Mr. Leagan can't play. He has to leave. Sorry mommy invited a wrong person." Candy opened her purse. "Would you like to get some ice cream? Go buy one. Give your friends who don't play too."

"But mommy, I like jumping sack." The little girl protested. "Tell Mr. Leagan you will cook him delicious spaghetti if he takes me to jump," she whispered to Candy.

No matter how cute the girl was the least Neal wanted was to play with Candy's daughter with Terry!

Neal lifted up his face to take his leave but he found many people were crowding looking at their direction. He couldn't just toss the little girl away, it would cause a very bad reputation to the Leagans.

"Okay," said Neal, pretending to be nice. He planned to leave secretly later when no one was looking. "Get ready. Pick our number."

"Thank you, Mr. Leagan. You're so kind," cried Bebe happily. Jumping up and down, she ran away to the registration booth to get their number.

The crowd dispersed and Neal turned to sneak out and leave. But Candy stood in front of him, blocking his way.

"Thanks Neal for taking Bebe," said Candy quietly. She didn't know that Neal was pretending. "That would mean the world to her. She... she doesn't have a father. I adopted her from Pony's home before it was closed down."

Numb with the unexpected revelation, he could only stare at Candy blankly for a minute. "Pony's home is closed?" He knew how fond Candy was of Pony's home.

Candy nodded. She told him about the catastrophic that fell on Pony's home because of the flu. "Most of the children were infected. Without Sr. Lane, Ms. Pony can't handle the orphanage. Pony's home was ordered to close. We couldn't find a place for Bebe so I adopted her."

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep her eyes dry. Always, every time she thought about Sr. Lane and those poor little children. She turned away.

Candy and Neal were standing in silent, both looking somewhere else except at each other.

"Why didn't you say it earlier?" he asked eventually. His anger subsided fast.

Candy shrugged. "I didn't think it's important."

They stood still as a tree. Neal couldn't believe he again was ruining his friendship chance with Candy.

"Will you cook me spaghetti like Bebe said?" he asked.

After a brief hesitation she nodded. "Sure." She gave him a little smile.

"When?" he asked, ecstatically.

Candy paused. "Next week? After work. Early dinner. Could you? I can't do it sooner, I'm very busy at the hospital. Trust me."

Neal nodded. "Anytime," he said softly. His rich brown eyes twinkled, looking at her. His hair combed perfectly a shade lighter than his brows. Suddenly she felt very shy and avoided eye contact luckily Bebe was calling him.

"Mr. Leagan, I got our number."

Neal remembered how sport event had always been his favorite day. As far as he remembered, his father always attended except in one occasion. Just once but he could still recall his disappointment up to this day. Poor little Bebe never had a father and just lost her home.

"Good girl." Neal held her little hands and took her with him. "Let's beat the crap out of everyone, shall we?"

"Yes!" Bebe giggled excitedly. She ran with her short legs trying to keep up with Neal's long steps.

"Don't tell mommy," Bebe whispered once Candy was out of earshot. "But can I call you daddy? Just for the game. My friends all call theirs so."

"Yes, you may," Neal whispered back. Bebe made a dinner with Candy possible, something that had eluded him for years. He would make her day today her best ever to date!

Seeing the two of them made Candy smile. Neal as a dotting father? That was beyond anything she had ever thought of.

oOo

"Terry... Terry..."

Terry heard the sound of light being switched on and the room became bright. He turned his head to where the gentle voice had come from and stared into the worried face of Suzanne.

"Terry... You're up finally! How are you feeling?" she whispered, sounded genuinely relieved.

"I fell asleep? What time is it? I need to catch a train!" Terry tired to get up but his arms felt so heavy that he fell back to the bed. His mouth fell dry and he coughed. Suzanne hurriedly gave him a sip of water.

"Easy..." Suzanne gently supported his head. "You've been sleeping for a week."

"Damn," Terry cursed. He looked at the straw in the glass Suzanne gave him. Then he remembered everything. "The flu... I caught the flu. I'm not dead?"

Suzanne smiled and shook her head.

He looked around. "We're in my home?"

"Yes."

"You should leave. This is highly infectious."

"The hospital is full and your building is quarantined. Someone has to take care of you."

"What time is it?"

Suzanne turned to look at the clock. "Just a bit after midnight."

"You have been taking care of me?" He saw a mat on the floor. She seemed to sleep there.

"Yes. With nurse Fanny." Suzanne smiled but under the dim light, he noticed dark circles under her eyes. She looked exhausted and so much in lack of sleep. "Nurse Fanny learned about it from the war, remember?"

He couldn't believe Suzanne's tiny figure in the wheelchair lifted him up, fed him, changed his bed sheets...

"But this virus is harmful!"

"I am not afraid," she replied. "As long as you'll get better." Her eyes shimmered with tears.

Terry held his head which thumping with headache. "Argh... And my trip..." Terry whispered remembering his trip to Chicago.

"Don't worry... I wrote Candy a letter explaining that you're sick." She gently fixed Terry's blanket.

Terry looked up and when he looked at the expression in her eyes he felt something shook inside him. For the first time Suzanne's eyes made his heart beat differently. It 's not because of the fever or the headache and especially not because she saved his life. He knew it because she saved him once before... This feeling was different.

"Go back to sleep. Get well soon so you can go to visit her." She switched the light back off.

That night, Terry did a long thinking... in the dark.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Thanks for reading!

oOoo

 _Suzanne is not infected?_ Some people are naturally immune... Yup, the wonder of nature.

 _ **BEBE**_ : first introduced in chapter 1

oOo

Thank you all!


	11. Chapter 11: Spaghetti Dinner

**CHAPTER 11:** **Spaghetti Dinner**

.

Candy was strolling in a farmers' market to buy the ingredients for tonight's meal for Neal. She picked the freshest tomatoes, lemon for tea, herbs, meat and more and took them to the counter to pay.

"What idea do you have for spaghetti dinner tonight?" Candy asked the shopkeeper.

"Rosemary with fresh baguette." He smiled. "We have fresh rosemary just came in." He opened the oven behind him and the smell of fresh baked bread was too good to not buy.

"I get a package of rosemary and two loaves of baguette," said Candy.

At home, she asked her housekeeper to clean the house and took out the best China. She wouldn't let him laugh at her modest house appearance. She and Beth then prepared the dinner carefully together.

A few minutes before six, Candy heard sounds just under her window. She peeked outside. A lavish vehicle was pulling to the driveway and a superbly well dressed man stepped out. Candy nodded to Beth and went to open the front door herself.

Feeling a bit nervous, Candy straightened her apron and reached out the door handle before she stopped to take a deep breath.

 _Neal_ _is_ _here,_ she exhaled.

She had only herself to blame for tying to be a manner guru. At least she had Beth and not alone here. Strengthening her inner self, she prepared for outburst of unpleasant surprises and opened the door.

"Hi!" Her heart banged nervously.

"Hello," he said civilly.

 _That's a good start._ She secretly heaved a relieved sigh.

"Dinner is almost ready," said Candy, debating if she should smile or not.

She didn't want to look too happy and make him think that this dinner was a date that she's excited about. It's not at all a date by any stretch! This is just a friendship dinner because he's nice to Bebe.

"Come on in!" She decided to just give a little forced grin.

Neal entered. She noticed him carrying a fancy paper bag that looked like coming from a high scale department store.

"You don't have to take anything. It's my treat, you know," Candy murmured.

"Yes, but I am not the type of man who came empty-handedly when invited to dinner," he said. His voice deep and velvety. His face good looking. She had to resist not to look at it.

"Put your stuffs in the sofa. I just need a few more minutes." She hurriedly stepped back to the kitchen to divert her attention from him.

Neal put the paper-bag as directed and followed her to the kitchen. He watched her stirring the spaghetti sauce, chopped the herbs and sprinkled them into the pot.

Silently, she buttered the baguette, topped them generously with roughly chopped rosemary and put them in the oven. She felt awkward to have Neal stand here and watch her. Never in a million years she thought she would invite him to a dinner.

Neal arched a brow. "I can have my driver get someone from the mansion to help," he said, breaking the silence.

Unable to resist the worries in those perfect brown eyes, Candy released a polite chuckle. This perhaps was his first time enter a kitchen and see someone serving dinner. "No need. We have enough man power. I am only coking for two," said Candy.

Using a colander, she drained the spaghetti and finally turned off the stove.

"Just need to put this in a big bowl and we can eat." She opened the cupboard to take a big serving bowl but it was on the top shelf much too high for her to reach.

"I'll get it," said Neal from a height of around six-three. He squeezed passed her in that small kitchen space. Easily, he reached out the big bowl and gave it to her.

"Thanks," Candy said curtly, trying to look aloof before finally gave up and smiled. She decided to be just a good hostess and not ruined the meal which she had spent so much effort to prepare.

"Careful! I might start thinking you're nice."

"We can't have that!" He grinned.

"Absolutely not." She chuckled. "What do you want to drink? I have soda, water, coffee, tea."

"Tea is fine," he said.

Candy poured hot water into a tea cup and added the dusty deep green tea leaves before slicing a slice of lemon and tucking it on the side. She passed it to him. "We get the bread later. We don't need to wait here."

She brought the soup she had made earlier and put them on the table before she came back to take other things. He followed her. She took two plates from the cupboard and handed them to him. They then headed to the dining table together.

"All furniture has been wiped very cleanly," said Candy, studying his face. She wondered what he really had in mind being in an apartment as modest as hers.

He sat down without making any comments.

"I can't believe you make all these," Neal said. He set his tea cup and plates down.

Candy beamed. Her cooking had improved since she cooked often for Bebe. She loaded his plate with some spaghetti and the sauce before sprinkled it with Parmesan cheese and pushing it to him. Then she sat down and dug into her food.

"Good," said Neal, taking a first bite. "I didn't know you can cook well."

"This is my only specialty actually," said Candy modestly. "Taught by Albert when he lived here. Now Albert _,_ _HE_ really can cook. Almost as well as his rowing. We went to the lake to row a lot... You row in Florida?"

"No, I like surfing better though," said Neal shortly. He never liked Albert. "Where's Bebe?" Neal swiftly changed topics.

"She stayed in the dormitory from Sunday night to Friday." Candy smiled. There's nothing sexier than a man who asked for Bebe.

"I have something for your and her." Neal got up to pick the paper bag he put on the sofa. "Here." He stretched his hand and passed it to her. Great hands. Amazingly she just noticed that he had really great hands.

Candy looked inside the bag and pulled two boxes from it. There's a gift box of coffee blend and tea specialty of Florida for her and a jar of sea shells for Bebe. Her heart melted at the sight of the mini shells.

"Oh, she'll love these."

"I'm sure Chicago doesn't have sea shells." He grinned.

Candy laughed.

"You still like outdoor?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Candy hesitated, trying to guess what he's after. She didn't plan to have a regular contact with Neal. Just this one dinner and that's it.

"There's a nice woodland nearby that I am sure you haven't seen."

"I bet it's extraordinary but I don't think I have the time. You've read in the news how busy hospital staffs are," Candy declined politely.

"A busy person needs to eat too. Did you ever have a picnic lunch? I prepare the food this time."

"I am sure I have been to all woodlands around here with Albert. We did all kind of picnics too. Breakfast, lunch, brunch, dinner. He prepared all sort of food, you name it. Homemade cold sandwich, chicken wing barbecue, organic hot soup with Italian sausage, paella with shrimp caught in the wilderness, previously-frozen apple salad-"

"Did you have fresh Florida blue crab salad?" cut Neal.

"Albert mentioned that once. Yup. He said it's famous. But, no we didn't have it," Candy admitted. "There's no fresh Florida blue crab here."

"I can get some. Easy."

Candy looked up at him and laughed.

"I'm not kidding." Neal snorted. "I have someone catch them in the morning and transported them here in an aquarium. They will be guaranteed alive until they're cooked."

 _Aquarium?_ _Darn!_ She looked at him thinking what to answer. "Well... A connoisseur like Albert would love to venture that, I'm sure. As for me-"

 _Albert again_ _!_ Neal was about to comment in unpleasant way but they heard a ding sound. Candy jumped from her seat. The rosemary bread was done. She left and came back taking it from the oven.

"This is Bebe's favorite... well every kid in Pony's home actually." Candy cut a piece and served it to Neal.

"Thanks." He paused then added. "I'm sorry about Sr. Lane."

"It is difficult." Her voice cracked a little.

Neal felt guilty to laugh at them in the past. He had thought about that a lot in Florida.

"Ms. Pony didn't say it but I bet she is depressed." Candy regrouped herself. "Saving little kids is her passion and now without Pony's home she can't do it. And of course she lost her best friend. I wanted to take her here but at least there is Jimmy and neighbors visiting her often there. I think deep inside she's hoping to have another Pony's home." She sighed. "Terrible flu."

"I know." Neal sighed. "I got one last year."

Her eyes opened wide looking at him. "You should go to a doctor to check up and make sure it didn't come back," she said seriously.

He shrugged. "The patients antibody that counts and the doctors who get credits."

Candy burst out laughing. His smart comments amused her now rather than annoyed her. She picked the coffee box he gave her to diffuse the situation. It's not good to look too happy with Neal.

"You mind if I try your Florida coffee?" she asked.

He shook his head. Candy brewed some coffee and poured it into two mugs for her and him.

"Mm..." She smelled the fresh smell and took a sip. "Florida is not bad at all. And you surfed too you said just now?"

"Yes, surfing is incredible there. But unlike the blue crab it is more of a challenge to take ocean waves down here for you to try." He laughed, deep rumble vibrated in his throat.

 _Neal made a joke!_ Candy half shocked half thinking.

She had a feeling tonight was going to be the start of a great friendship with Neal. They had a rocky start but tonight she had fun and enjoyed his company.

How much the situation changed just because she decided to treat him nicely! He reciprocated it well and it was so easy now to talk to him, to laugh, and to be with him. He still had his touch of arrogance but now he didn't use it to bully her she found it desirable. Suddenly she understood why Daisy and those girls were crazy for him. It's the man's quality that they're seeing not his money unlike what she thought previously.

Unable to deny the fact that the man had grown up so well, she started to feel the weight of his stare. Stopped looking at him, she concentrated on drinking the coffee...

 **oO** **-** **o** **-** **o** **-** **ooo**

George was driving Albert home from his office.

"Should we leave tomorrow morning at seven, Sir William?"

"What time is the train?" Albert asked.

A day before Albert left for St. Helena with his family, important business matters came up. He couldn't go with them until now. Having taken care of everything, now he would go to join them.

"Eight, Sir."

Albert nodded. "Seven is fine."

"Should I inform Ms. Candice?"

"She is busy. No need." _I will just send her a postcard from St. Helen_ _a_ _,_ thought Albert.

At six thirty the following day George had come to make sure the car was ready. He was checking the car when a servant came notifying him a horrified news.

"Sir William has a fever?" asked George in horror. _What to do?_ The family doctor had left with the rest of the family!

George quickly went to the hospital to get Albert checked in but the hospital condition was too bad. It's so inundated by patients that it didn't offer private rooms anymore. They would put Albert in an overcrowded tent outside the hospital. George was worried that Albert didn't get enough care and attention.

Panicked, George went back to his office to make phones calls to inquire situations in other hospitals. No one picked up the phone. He then called Dr. Leonard's direct line. Someone answered saying Dr. Leonard was very sick and slammed the phone down in a hurry.

 _I should_ _ask_ _Ms. Candice!_ _,_ thought George.

As a nurse she should know insider information better. Frantically, he picked up the phone and dialed Candy's number. No answer...

 _Answer me, Ms. Candice... quick...,_ George terribly panicked. He redialed her number still no one picked up the phone. _Please_ _! I need HELP!_

Suddenly George heard someone knock at the door.

"What John?" George looked at the butler's pale face.

"T-there's an officer looking for Sir William."

"What officer?" George frowned. "Quick! I'm in a rush."

"Cornwell... Lieutenant Alistair Cornwell."

...

oOo

- _ **To be continued**_ -

THANKS for reading this among your busy hectic schedule.


	12. Chapter 12: Blue Crab Picnic

CHAPTER 12: Blue Crab Picnic

.

Candy and Bebe just came home from buying an ice cream. While the girl was enjoying her sweet treat, Candy picked her little suitcase from the closet. Bebe spent the weekend at home and it's time for her to go back to her dorm.

"What are these, mommy?" It suddenly occurred to her that the vase which usually was empty now was full of fresh flowers.

"Exotic roses grown in a dessert," replied Candy. "From Mr. Leagan. Remember him?" She folded Bebe's school uniforms and placed them neatly in her suitcase.

The girl nodded. "We talk about Mr. Leagan a lot in school."

"Really?" asked Candy, amazed.

"Everyone admires our medal," Bebe announced proudly.

Candy laughed remembering the school's sport event. Neal and Bebe won the grand prize. They looked so proud when standing on the podium wearing the medal.

"The boys are very jealous." Bebe chuckled.

"Aren't they?" Candy chuckled too. She put a bar of chocolate in bebe's pocket in case she got hungry before the dinner was served.

"The boys said they want their dads to beat Mr. Leagan next year."

Candy laughed heartily. "And what did you say?"

"I said me and my daddy..."

Candy gasped hearing how Bebe called Neal.

"Oops..." Bebe realized the slip of the tongue.

"What? How did you call Mr. Leagan?"

"S-sorry mommy." Bebe bent her head, frightened. "Bebe called Mr Leagan daddy." She glanced guiltily at Candy.

"My words...! H-he didn't tell me...," Candy flattered, feeling so embarrassed to Neal.

"Bebe told Mr. Leagan not to tell mommy," said Bebe.

 _Neal keeps his promise to Bebe?,_ thought Candy, surprised. She didn't expect he'd do such a precious thing to her girl. It was very nice of him. She appreciated it so much that she couldn't speak.

"Bebe was wrong..." In fear Bebe watched Candy wasn't speaking. Her lips quivered, her eyes in brink of tears. "Sorry..."

"Well, well now. That's ok, Bebe. Just don't it anymore," said Candy tenderly, back to be herself.

She picked Bebe's uniform and buttoned it for her. "So what did you tell your friends?"

"I told them that we will beat them again!" She smiled broadly, feeling better that Candy wasn't angry.

Candy laughed.

"That day was my best ever, mommy." Bebe hugged Candy. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome dear!" Burst with happiness, she hugged her back.

Smiling, Candy held the little girl's hand and took her to school...

oOo **oOo** oOo

The day when Candy would have a picnic with Neal finally arrived. At lunch break, she went to meet Neal at the hospital gate. He was already there waiting for her.

"I hope you're hungry," he greeted her.

"I'm starving."

"Great! I asked Doug to pack for an army."

She laughed.

He had his car turned into convertible, a welcome move for a hot summer day like today. Soon, they left the busy city of Chicago and rode along a nice scenic road.

"Have you been here?" he asked.

"Often," Candy quipped. "Albert always uses this route when we go picnic. Doug's cottage is at the end of the road. I went there for his wedding and some gathering ..." She went on and on.

Then in one intersection Neal made a turn. The road meandered ahead and the trees grew unusually denser and taller. There were tress after trees as far as eyes could see, row and row of them.

"Wow," said Candy, breathless admiring the new view. "This is... where is this? I don't think I have been here."

"I told you I'll take you to somewhere new." He grinned.

"This is spectacular," she admitted. "How come Albert never came here -"

"If you don't stop talking about William, I won't take you to the woodland," Neal cut her rudely.

"Whatever. Don't go then," said Candy, annoyed by his temper. She then remembered how Neal had made the best time for Bebe in the sport event and cooled down. "Really nice trees, though. And by the way Bebe said she likes you a lot."

"She did?" his face softened. "I enjoyed the competition, too. She's amazingly competitive."

Candy laughed.

"This side belongs to the Leagans. That's why the Andrews don't come here," he then explained.

They continued chatting pleasantly. After some more ride, Neal stopped his car. They got off. The air smelt superb, just like fresh wood.

"Here we are," Neal announced.

"Aww! Gorgeous trees," admired Candy.

"They are a few hundred years old," said Neal. He grinned at Candy's stunt face and opened his car trunk. "What do you think?" He gestured for her to see.

There's a picnic basket that looked so perfect just like in a story book. Checkered red napkins, complete set of cutlery, crusty baguette, brown bags of food neatly labeled. Ripe berries, cold lettuce, sandwiches, a box of cheese and a jar of blue crab salad! There were two glass bottles that were kept fresh and cool with chunks of ice cubes.

 _Hand-pressed Florida orange juice_ , she read the label on the bottles.

"Doug prepared this?" She recognized the handwriting on the labels. "He's magnificent."

"Someone has to," answered Neal indifferently. "Let's get the mat and eat. I'm quite hungry."

He lifted the picnic basket. The picnic mat wasn't underneath it.

"Hmm... Where did they put it?" He went to look inside the car and searched the back seat, under the seat, behind it... but the mat was nowhere to be found.

"Damn!" he swore. "Those fools don't provide us with a picnic mat. Now where will we sit?"

"On the grass? It's a picnic after all."

"I will fire whoever prepared this picnics," said Neal. "I'm not sitting on the grass with those ants and worms!"

"They might think you go to an outdoor picnic ground with benches and tables," said Candy soothingly. She would hate to have a servant fired because a picnic she's having.

He didn't respond, looking grouchy.

"How about this? We climb one tree and eat up there."

"Climb a tree?" Neal lifted his eyebrow.

She nodded. "Yes, why not?"

"I don't do that kind of thing!"

"Oh come on. The weather is gorgeous, the blue crab is inviting. Why waste a picnic trip," coaxed Candy gently. She took his hands and pulled him with her. The gentleness of her voice won him over.

"Ok." Finally, he shrugged.

She looked around looking for a tree that's easiest to climb. "This one looks good!"

She then took the food and drink and put them in her bag. She left the cutlery and other unnecessary things in the car. "We eat with hands," she smirked, teasing him.

"Forget it, let's just sit inside the car."

"No no... We're having a picnic. I'll teach you how to climb a tree," said Candy.

"This can't be a good idea!" Neal grumbled. "What if I fall!"

"No, you won't! There's me!" said Candy confidently. She patted her bag that's full of food. "Let's go."

"Let me carry that."

"This is a kid play for me. Just watch your step. Take off your suit! It's easier without it."

Neal did so. Candy climbed first. She picked a strong branch and sat there yelling tips and instructions. With great efforts he crept higher and higher. Unexpectedly, he's surprisingly easy to teach.

 _Smart man_ , she giggled to herself.

Finally, Neal arrived in the branch where she had already sat.

"I can see we why you often sit up here," said Neal. In awe he's admiring the woodland surround them.

"Yup. That's why I like to climb trees," said Candy. "Hold on that little branch and try to sit down. Whew! Watch out your balance..."

After Neal sat successfully, Candy took the food out from her bag. They both attack the jar of the blue crab salad with their chunks of crusty baguette. She remembered Sarah yell at him if he ate with his hands. He must be too starving to worry about it. People had more appetite outdoor and he just worked so hard climbing his first tree.

"Delicious," praised Candy. She looked at the last blue crab piece in the jar. "You want it?"

Chewing, he shook his head. She readily wiped it with her last piece of bread and placed it into her mouth. "Mmm Doug is good."

"Uhum...," said Neal, swallowing. "These crabs can be fried, stewed, and steamed too."

"Which is your favorite?"

"The hot steamy one," he said softly in a voice that sent ripples through all her spines. "You want to try it?"

She took a sip of her icy cold orange juice. _Another picnic invitation_ _!_ _No, can_ _'_ _t accept that. It would_ _make_ _things_ _too easy for him_ , Candy thought. But then the wind breezed and she caught again the appealing smell of his masculine cologne. It's distracting.

"Nice woodlands," said Candy, switching topics. "These trees look almost identical. One can hang clothes in it and will forget in which tree if they don't mark it."

Neal nodded. "There's a famous legend about these trees."

"Do tell me!" said Candy. She looked inside her bag and picked the Florida salmon sandwich.

"According to our family legend, my great great grandfather hid a treasure map in one of these trees. Now I can climb, perhaps i should start to search in each one of them," he joked.

"A treasure map? The one like in a story book? Gold and stuffs?" asked Candy.

Neal grinned charmingly, feeling important. "Yup. Very much so."

"Really?" she asked. Her eyes green and big. "Can I see it?"

"Yes, you can. But the problems is no one knows where he put it. It just lost."

"Too bad!" Candy sighed. "I guess I am not the only one who thinks these trees look so identical. It's good to hide things."

Neal nodded. " _Identical_. That's the idea."

"I hope you can find the treasure, Neal." Candy gulped her salmon sandwich and opened a berry bag. She popped one into her mouth.

"Me too, but you see how many trees there are. We can't chop them down just because of some rumor-"

A loud ring was heard from Candy's pocket.

"Almost three, I need to pick up Bebe at five."

Time flew so fast when she's with Neal these days. Reluctantly she got up. They packed up and drove home. His car crawled to a stop in front of her apartment building.

"Great picnic. Nice trees, food, and entertaining treasure hunting stories. You do know how to treat a girl!" Candy blurted out.

"You haven't seen much of me yet, sweetheart. Dinner next week?"

"Ok!" she said vaguely. Slinging the strap of her handbag, she turned and walked toward her apartment.

"What did you say?" he pulled her elbow.

"I said okay." She tried to make her voice firm and natural but it came out soft.

"You agree?" he asked gently.

"Yes but you're blocking my way now." She couldn't remember the last time she felt so flushed.

"Candy..." His eyes looked down into hers, dangerous and glimmering. She saw those before.

"Oh, no, you don't!" she weakly pushed his broad chest away.

"Yes...," he murmured. "I do."

He gently pulled her heart pounded so hard. She didn't know why. It's beyond any rational logic. His face was only inches away... when the front door suddenly was slammed opened.

"Almost five. Don't you need to pick up Bebe?" A voice grunted.

Candy sprang apart from Neal. She looked up facing her stern landlady. Mrs. Smith had been especially strict with her since she suspected Albert was a gangster.

"Mrs. Smith!" exclaimed Candy. Awkwardly she looked at her watch. "Yes! Coming right up!"

"No male visitor after five," Mrs Smith said. Her voice rang out as loud as an emergency siren.

"Absolutely! Neal is leaving, right?" Candy glanced at Neal who didn't move an inch.

Displaying an exaggerate impatience, Mrs. Smith thumped her foot.

"I ought to pick up Bebe," said Candy to Neal. She frowned and mouthed, "Go. NOW!" She entered the apartment building.

Mrs. Smith entered too. She banged the door closed and bolted it...

oOooo ooooooo

Driving home, Neal was over the moon.

He almost kissed her if not because of that nosy landlady. He was imagining a candle light dinner he'd have with Candy, romantic music in the background... Afterwards, he would take her to his home so there's no Mrs. Smith watching their back. He shivered with excitement...

Suddenly Neal noticed a man jump into the middle of the road.

 _Doug?_ , thought Neal, recognizing him.

Swiftly, Neal pressed on the horn to warn him. Doug lifted his hands, waving, and started running head-on to his car.

 _What the hell!_ Neal slammed on his brake as hard as he could. His car came to a screeching halt in Doug's arms.

"What are you doing?" Neal rolled the window down and yelled. "I could have hit you!"

Doug ran to his window. "Master Neal, your father, mother, and sister were arrested in a port in Florida!"

.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Thanks for reading all.


	13. Chapter 13: Missing

_Chapter 13: Missing_

.

 _A week later_ _..._

Candy brushed the curls of her golden hair and put the finishing touch on her make-up. Tonight was the night she would go to have dinner with Neal. She opened her drawer and picked a necklace and earrings that she had prepared days ahead.

 _Would he look with that passionate look or would he mock at the cheap jewelry?,_ she thought.

She wore her necklace and earring and looked in the mirror. Smoothing her palms over her gown, she shrugged. _Great smile_ _with confidence_ _is_ _worth a_ _million_ _._

She switched off the light and left her bedroom.

"You look fabulous, Ms. Candice," said Betty, her housekeeper.

"Thank you!" said Candy, truly appreciated the compliment. It soothed her nervousness. "No need to cook me dinner tonight." She smiled.

"Have a good time," Betty said and closed the door for her.

In the hallway, Candy met her next door roommate.

"You look pretty, Candy," she said.

"Thanks!" Feeling a bit self conscious, Candy touched the front of her hair and went downstairs.

Her cheeks felt warm imagining all sort of compliments Neal might say. Would he attempt to kiss her again? That familiar tickle began again in her stomach. She lowered her head so that Mrs. Smith didn't see her smiling to herself.

Candy opened the front door and lifted up her head. Neal was not there yet. She walked to the gate and waited there. Some neighbors passed giving her compliments and she got even more impatient for Neal to see her.

Clock ticked and Neal still hadn't showed up. She paced around the gate back and forth. Neal always came on time or even early usually.

Some more time went by...

Candy started to feel hungry. Her feet were hurting too from the high heels. Suddenly, it occurred to her that Neal perhaps was waiting in the hospital. She checked her watch and found she had not much time left before tonight's late shift. She decided to go to work directly after dinner.

Candy sneaked back to her room. She felt relieved that she didn't meet anyone so she didn't need to explain abut her fail dinner. Feeling deflated, she changed her figure hugging date gown to the regular working attire. She exhaled as she wiped the makeup she had painstakingly put.

Candy left a note at her door and the apartment front door in case Neal came looking for her and left for the hospital.

She went to their usual meeting place but there's no sight of him or his car, no note from him either on her desk. She checked if he called and left a message with the operator. Nil. Nothing.

She then went to the food stall to grab a sandwich. Thoughts slowly drifted into her mind.

 _Perhaps he has a hot date?_

She picked a seat in a secluded corner and unwrapped her food.

 _But_ _the_ _way he_ _talked_ _to_ _Daisy_ _-_ _it was so sincere, impossible that he didn_ _'_ _t mean it._

Or was she being naive?

When she came to New York for Terry, she was so sure he had only her, but it turned out he had a complex relationship with Suzanne. She ignored Annie when she told her about Ira until aunt Elroy made the announcement that Albert was getting engaged.

 _Neal..._

She shook her head firmly. It's not her character to worry too much of this stuff.

Candy got up. She gathered her mess in a tray and tossed them into the dustbin. She wouldn't let him go under her skin!

Candy buttoned up her white nurse dress and went to work.

oOo

 **Two weeks later...**

Candy sat on her desk reading report from of her staff. She should have finished that this morning but her mind was too full with that tall man with brown hair and hazel color eyes.

Two weeks had gone without a trace of Neal.

Now she was sure she had been replaced. He was probably out having a good time with some women or reconciled with Daisy. She remembered what she saw on that day how Daisy was clinging in his arms - how they kissed...

The more she thought about it the angrier she became. For the tenth time, she put her folder down.

 _The drama he had with Daisy under the tree must be fake!_ Neal was always good in setting up low tricks and traps.

Candy felt so stupid for believing and even befriending him. Fury shot thorough her like a bolt of lightning. He would be the loser of his own game! She would get a much cuter man and -

"Nurse Freckles?" Candy heard a loud knock at the door.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up. There's only one person who's calling her with that name.

She looked up. "Look who's here!" She got up to hug Terry.

"How are you?" Candy's eyes swept him from head to toe. Terry looked so thin and fragile.

"Still alive. Eating ten hamburgers a day to gain back my weight!" Terry joked. He leaned in closer. "You look fabulous." He bent magnificently to kiss her cheek.

Candy laughed and took a seat. He pulled a chair nearby and sat adjacent to her.

"Private office, eh?" He looked around.

"Good grief, I wrote you that I'm a head nurse in my letters. Didn't you read any of them? Maybe not, you never replied!"

"I read them but I was sick!"

"Could have sent a postcard. You're worse than Albert now," Candy pouted.

"You too! I called you many times and you didn't call me back!" he grumbled.

"What do you expect from a nurse with patients all around he clock? I-I'm very busy!" she flattered, realizing that she had not been doing a better job in keeping in touch either. Whenever she had a free time, she talked with Neal on the phone.

"Should I leave then?" he asked.

"Duh? After we finally meet? No... no. Speak up and tell me how you get well so quickly. Who's your caregiver?"

"Fanny. I doubt I'd be here without her an-"

"WHOA! I knew it!" Candy roared, cutting him. "Fanny is the best nurse in the world!" praised Candy generously. She chuckled. "Sorry to interrupt. What did you want to say?"

"And... Suzanne." Terry held his breath.

"Suzanne can be a nurse too!" cried Candy, amazed.

"Yeah," said Terry. "And a good one, too. It's not easy when one is bound to a wheelchair but she managed."

"Fanny took care of both of you then?"

Terry shook his head. "Suzanne refused to be treated like a patient so Fanny could concentrate on me. She assisted Fanny, walked around with her prosthetics legs although she hadn't finished her training. I used her wheelchair and she pushed me from one room to another when I got bored or to get more sunshine. Our building was quarantined, remember? She's... very genuine."

There's some glowing pride in his voice. It's funny though she didn't feel bitter at all.

"I was doing some thinking... I am not sure how to best ask you this," he hesitated. His expression suddenly turned odd. She sensed something and straightening up in her seat.

"Just say it!"

"It's about... What do you think of New York?"

If he asked this in the past, she more likely would jump into his arms and said she loved it and wanted so much to live there with him. But after the picnic she had with Neal, her taste was never the same again. Suddenly other men, even Terry, felt... well... bland.

"Well?" asked Terry, cutting her thought.

"I-it's a lovely place. I like it a lot." Candy smiled. "But, I doubt I can keep up with your travel. Your career is blooming. You need someone who can give you a steady company more than I can do. To be perfectly honest with you, I'd rather care for the sicks than traveling."

"I understand," he said quietly. "But I think I should talk to you first before anything."

"Oh I'm afraid it won't be easy to get rid of me. I will go to your wedding and attend your children's christening." She paused before added softly, "Tell Suzanne that..."

Terry went down on his knees and held her hands tight. "Candy, I don't want you to be sad."

"Don't worry about me." Candy waved her hand cheerfully.

His eyes narrowed studying her. "Hm... I don't think you're sad. You look happy or even relieved."

"Of course I am happy, Terry. You're with a very nice woman who is good for you."

Terry didn't say anything but unlike in the past, he didn't contradict her. He even seemed struggling to not keep talking about Suzanne.

"You will laugh and say that I'm sentimental but the happiest memory I have in St. Paul is after I knew you. You reconciled me with my mom too, you're my angel, Candy," Terry said seriously. He put his arm around her and gave her a friendship squeeze.

"Likewise. You are the only one who could pull me from anguish after losing Anthony," sighed Candy. "You made go to school bearable especially how you protected me against those... awful kids."

Candy felt her cheeks hot. She wanted to hide it but it's too late.

"Awful kids? Wait! Now, I understand. You wrote about Leagan a lot in your letters. What's going on between you two?"

"Neal?" She chuckled. "Couldn't stand him could we?"

"No, we could not. But can you stand him now?" teased Terry. "Something, if not already , must be going on between you two."

"Uh no! No, I'm too busy at work."

"Right!" Terry scoffed. "Yet you have the time to be a Tarzan and dragged him to climb a freaking tree."

"Terry!" Candy roared at the name Terry used to tease her. She pounded him playfully with her fists.

"Hey... hey.. calm down!" Terry laughed shielding himself with his palms just like they used to do in St. Paul.

They laughed and continued chatting, catching things up.

"One more thing," he said. Never before he looked so solemn. "It was in Rockford in the middle of my play when I thought I saw someone who looked like you. Was it you or was I dreaming?"

"I was there watching your play, Terry. You were... fantastic… I mean it. You were just amazing." She meant every word of it.

"I knew it. I always know I saw you," he whispered. "Thanks Candy..."

She didn't say a word but gave him a little smile. From the past passion there grew a strong friendship bond.

A full minute went by in silent until the sound of loud serene broke in.

"Oh well. The influenza stroke again." Candy got up and wore her mask and gloves.

"Did it ever stop?"

"We can only hope." Candy exhaled sadly. She rushed towards the door. "Lunch tomorrow?"

"I'm going back to New York tonight," said Terry.

Candy nodded. "Take care!" It's weird she didn't even feel the slightest bit of disappointment.

"Eh Candy... "

She stopped.

"Good luck with Leagan."

She blushed and waved before disappeared from the door.

oOo

Candy was busy throughout the night. She's not back to her office until the following morning to wrap things up. In the middle of it, someone knocked at the door startling her. Something inside her wished it's Neal who's coming. He couldn't just disappear suddenly after bugging her all these years.

She looked up. But it's not Neal, it's the genitor who came to collect garbage. She almost moaned in disappointment.

"Morning nurse Andrew. Starting your day?" he greeted.

"I'm going home actually," Candy replied perhaps a bit too eagerly to hide her disappointment. "See ya."

There's this voice in the back of her mind that kept ringing persuading her to admit that she cared about Neal and worried about his disappearance. He might be sleeping with someone or do a trick to hurt her. If that's the case, she would slap his face very very hard but it's not her character to ignore a " _missing_ " friend.

Throwing away her pride, Candy dug her key from her purse and drove to the Leagan mansion.

- _ **To be continued**_ -

Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14: Metal Box

**Chapter 14: Metal Box**

.

Yet, a week later...

It's been three week since Candy last saw Neal.

Candy drove pass through the Leagan's estate passing the mansion to Doug's home, a little charming cottage next to a woodland. While driving Candy noticed the similarity of the trees with the trees Neal took her for the picnic. She never thought that they were were a few hundred years old!

Candy got off of her car and walked to Doug's stone house. There's one expensive car parked in the driveway, she didn't remember Neal had such a car.

She started to feel nervous. _What if Neal with someone inside?, s_ he thought hesitatingly. Uncomfortably she tried to listen for a trace of some sound. Still, she'd hate to go home empty handedly. Clenching her first, Before she could change her mind, she walked to the door and knocked.

There's no answer. She took a step back, waiting. After a minute, she rapped at the door again. Again, no sound came from inside the house.

"Doug! Emma!" she yelled and knocked at the same thing. No answer.

 _Perhaps_ _they're_ _in the garden, C_ andy thought. Doug and his wife were almost always in the garden busy with the vegetation.

Candy started to walk around the house and went to the garden. She heard some sound and looked up. There was a woman and a man. The man was bending, digging the ground seemingly planting potatoes.

The woman was wearing an expensive looking dress, definitely not Emma. _It_ _'_ _s Daisy!_

And the man who's digging the ground. _Neal!_ Daisy and Neal... together.

Candy sucked in a breath. It's weird that Neal was planting potatoes but she didn't care nor wanted to know why. How could she be so foolish to trust him! She felt hurt, worse than when Terry left her in New York years ago.

Candy turned and began to run. She just wanted to escape and be far away from them.

"Hey! You. Yes, you! Stop!" A woman voice snapped behind her.

Startled, Candy stopped and turned. Daisy stood right in front, glaring straight at Candy.

"What are you're doing here stable girl?"

Neal looked up briefly before continuing digging the ground.

"I thought I wanted to look for Neal," Candy said calmly with dignity. She refused to look beaten.

Daisy narrowed her eyes. "You can't meet him. You are not supposed to be here."

"This is Doug's house. I didn't know I need your permission to come here."

"Dirty orphan! How dare you talk back at me!" Daisy shouted. She picked up one potato from the ground and hurled it to Candy.

Neal got up but he's not fast enough to block the potato. Luckily Candy ducked in time to save herself from the tough object. In a few steps, Neal stood in between the two women.

"I think you should leave, Daisy," Neal said. His back facing Candy but she could hear the biting fury in his voice

"She never gave a hoot about you when she's young and innocent," yelled Daisy. "Now she knows the value of money she was coming to you. It's not you that she's after it's your money and status. And you can't you see that -"

Gasping in outrage, Candy had to use all her self-control not to throw her handbag to Daisy's head. But she didn't want to complicate the situation.

"Watch your mouth, Daisy!" Neal warned angrily.

Daisy twitched in anger. "You're angry at me because of a useless orphan? Really?" She pointed her finger to Candy and broke into a shill of mocking laugh. "Why? What can that helpless bitch do to you?"

Much to Candy's surprise, they didn't seem to reconcile. She followed their conversation eagerly to see which side Neal was on.

"Quiet!" He frowned and made a curt gesture for Daisy to leave.

 _He chooses me!_ No man had ever done that openly before. D _o I mean that much to him_ _?,_ Candy wondered.

"I am leaving!" screamed Daisy. "I reiterate my offer. Take me and I give you the best lawyer -"

"We've discussed this. I say it again, I am not interested!" cut Neal. "Leave please!" When Daisy tried to keep protesting he reiterated his point. "Now," he hissed.

His fist pressed firmly at the sides of his body. Candy never saw this tough side of Neal before. He didn't have that in his youth.

Openly furious, Daisy burst some curses and fled the scene but not before giving a look of disgust to Candy.

Knowing better than making the matters worse, Candy stood quietly, pretended not hearing until she heard a car being started and pulled.

Neal said nothing. Quietly, he was back to his spot, digging the ground, picking up potatoes.

"I'm sorry to make you two fight," said Candy, approaching him.

"You don't have to apologize for her."

His hands that were always perfectly clean was covered by soil. Instead of wearing the custom made suit, he was wearing Doug's gardening clothes.

"How are you?" she asked.

Neal didn't answer.

"Don't blame Doug. It took me a week to persuade him to tell me where you are."

"Hmmm."

"Where's Doug?"

"Left this morning. Emma's parents got the flu."

"Too bad," said Candy.

Neal just nodded.

"Doug said you need to hide. What happens?"

"It's...," he paused. "Never mind. I can't tell you. There might be people listening. You should go, Candy."

His head stayed bent but his voice shook enough for her to know that he's very upset about something.

"Come," she said gently. Putting her little hand around his arm, she gently pulled him up. "Come, let's sit up there." Candy pointed to the tree over them. "No one can hear us there."

She used her gentlest tone which he loved so such. He couldn't refuse and got up. She pulled him to one tall tree.

To her surprise he said, "I know a better place." He took her to another tree. "I climb this and sit up there everyday," he said gloomily.

Candy nodded quietly. Under different circumstances she might laugh and joke knowing Neal climb trees everyday.

They climbed the tree and sat on one branch silently.

"My parents and Eliza had just arrived in Florida from Europe and got arrested in the port," Neal said after a long silent.

"Why?"

"The police found a letter about military equipment deals my father has with the Germans," replied Neal. "I don't believe it. Dad is an honest businessman who will never sell his own country!"

Neal paused collecting himself.

"The police is looking for me, too. Doug doesn't buy what the police said so he hid me here," said Neal, almost choked with anger.

"I'm sorry," Candy said, patting Neal gently on his shoulder. Neal didn't respond, his eyes were jumbled with range of emotions from sadness, anger, and desperation.

"They closed our company, froze our bank account, everything... I was hoping things will get better but today Daisy told me that mom and Eliza fell sick." His voice broke.

"Oh Neal…" She knew how close he was to his sister.

"I must get them out fast from the jail but I don't know how. No mom, no dad... I am... afraid..." he exhaled excruciatingly.

 _He must be really afraid to admit that he_ _'_ _s afraid_ , Candy thought. She nodded silently.

"Daisy offered to help me get a lawyer..."

"And?" she asked.

Daisy offered to give the lawyer if he married her. He refused. Nothing could make him leave Candy. But it's not fair to tell Candy that. He had nothing to offer her now.

"Nothing, I don't like her demand," said Neal.

 _RRRRRIIINNNNGGG!_ A loud sound came from Candy's pocket.

"Oh so quick. I need to go back to the hospital." Candy turned off her alarm.

"Thanks for coming Candy," said Neal as they got up.

"That's what friends are for." She smiled.

They climbed down the tree. Halfway, Candy felt her foot hit something. Then, she saw a bird nest fell and hit the ground.

"Oh silly me. I kicked their home. Poor poor birds," cried Candy.

Candy slid down to pick up the nest. Luckily it was empty. In a flash, she went back up to put the nest back but Neal blocked her way.

"Neal could you move a bit? I need to put the nest back."

"Wait. There's a hole under the nest... I think I saw something. Ooh!"

"What is it?"

Neal groped his hand inside into the hole. "A box... A metal box." He pulled it out and showed it to Candy.

"A metal box inside a tree hole?" asked Candy, amazed.

Neal moved a bit to give some space for Candy.

"Maybe it's Doug's piggy bank." Candy looked at the box.

"Yeah." Neal was about to put it back when his eyes caught initials crafted on the top of the box. _TPL._

"TPL?" read Candy who saw it too.

"T...P...L... Thomas P. Leagan?" Neal murmured. His brown eyes glowed with excitements. They looked so beautiful.

"Huh?" said Candy.

Neal pulled the lock down. "Argh. It's locked! Let's get some tool."

Candy carefully put the bird nest back to where it was and they both climbed back down.

- _To be continued_ -

Thanks for reading! Hope you all will like the next three chapters.

oOo


	15. Chapter 15: Extended Family

_**CHAPTER**_ _ **15**_ **: Extended Family**

"W-who?" asked Candy.

"Remember I told you about my great great grandfather and his lost treasure? His name is Thomas."

Neal took his gold plated pocket-knife his father gave him which he always carried in his pocket although he never found any use of it. He jammed the various blades into the key hole but none could break it.

"I know where Doug stores his tool," said Candy. She took Neal to the storage room behind the house.

Candy's alarm rang again. "Oh no. I really need to go. I go camping with Bebe and her school tomorrow. I'll come again on Monday, okay?"

Candy ran to her car before she stopped and turned around.

"You could accept Daisy's offer. She seems very nice to you," said Candy, testing him.

"There're things in life that can't be traded." His face looked hopeless for a minute.

 _D_ _o I mean that much to him._ Candy wondered. She blinked, avoiding his stare.

"Ask Albert then. He will _definitely_ know what to do," said Candy confidently.

Even her hardest slap felt less hurtful than that. It's clear that she thought highly about William, higher than to himself.

 _RINGGG..._ Candy's alarm rang again before Neal could comment.

"Argh..." She picked her watch from her pocket and turned it off. "Bye..." she said.

And then unexpectedly she motioned to kiss his cheek with the lips that he had wanted to kiss since he war sixteen. It would have been the happiest day in his life if it had not been compromised by the talk about William.

He saw her blushing before she ran to her car and zoomed off.

Neal stared angrily at the back of her moving vehicle. He wanted the treasure badly so he could crush the Andrews. William had to be brought down to his knees so Candy stopped thinking how cool he was. He would also make William beg for forgiveness for ruining his plan to marry Candy!

Cursing, Neal went back to the storage where Doug kept his tools. He tried them but the lock remained intact. In frustration, he used a hammer and chisel to force it open but it slipped and cut through his finger.

"Ouch!" screamed Neal, exasperatedly looking at his bleeding finger.

 _What to do now?_ He couldn't go to a locksmith. Too risky. Someone might report him to a police. In desperation, Neal remembered his cousin. Stear would have been able to open the box.

 _Perhaps there_ _'_ _s some_ _power tool_ _or something_ _in his_ _garage!_ Aunt Elroy had ordered to leave Stear's garage untouched forever in his memory. All of Stear's tools must still lie somewhere there.

Neal grabbed Doug's bicycle and spurred it to the Andrew Mansion...

oOo

In the mansion, Neal avoided the main door and sneaked to Stear's garage to avoid meeting anyone and deported to the jail. Three steps up to the door, he stopped. He could still see Stear working hard eagerly inventing something new.

 _I should have told him_ _that_ _he's a great engineer_ _,_ thought Neal regretfully. He always mocked whatever Stear invented. _I should have told him-_

Suddenly the door flung opened. It was too unexpected that Neal didn't have the time to hide. Someone came out. He looked thin and pale. It took time for Neal to recognize who he was.

"William?" cried Neal after a while.

Neal cursed under his breath. He's found by the owner himself. William would call the police and that would be the end of the Leagans.

Neal was about to run as quickly as possible when Albert called.

"By what lucky accident... Hello Neal!" greeted Albert with a smile. He was so friendly.

"I-I thought you're out of town." Neal decided not to run yet, besides he's in dire need of help.

"It's a long story. Would you like to get in first. The sun is hot today. You look like you could use a cool drink."

"No need. I came to borrow some tool to open this." Neal gestured to the box he had. "I remember Stear had a collection of keys. Could I look around his tools, please?"

"I'm sure he has something!" Albert responded mysteriously using present tense. "Ask the man himself. Come on in."

Neal looked at Albert, puzzled.

Albert just grinned but didn't explain. He opened the garage door widely and stepped aside so Neal could enter. There was an old car, the hood was open, all four tires were taken off. Someone was busy hammering something underneath the car.

"Stear!" Albert screamed and looked under the car. "You have a visitor."

Neal almost groaned impatiently. He didn't have time for nonsense. William must be as sick as he looked.

Then someone appeared from underneath the car holding a wrench in his right hand, wearing a goggle, and familiar working clothing. He knelt down and took of his goggle revealing a friendly face and black frame glasses.

"Neal is here!" Stear grinned. He stood up.

Neal couldn't speak. This man was darker than how he remembered Stear was, like someone who had spent a lot of time under the sun. He stood straight like a soldier and had a short military hair cut. Yet no doubt he's... _Stear!_

"Look how tall you are now!" Stear pulled Neal and enveloped him in a warm hug. "Whew... What have you been eating? Albert, who's taller you or him?"

Albert chuckled. Shocked answers, confused questions, disbelief comments all mixed together in their following conversation. Neal felt lucky no one paid attention on his filthy clothes.

"We should have a dinner together and chat all night long," invited Albert kindly.

Then Neal remembered about his parents and sister. He didn't have time to chat. And who knew that William didn't pretend being kind to buy time and secretly would call the police to arrest him later.

"I am in a rush," said Neal carefully. He turned to Stear. "I came to ask if you had anything to open this box lock?"

Stear touched his glasses and moved to examine the box.

"Hmmm. I don't think they make this kind of locks these days. Can I look at it?" asked Stear enthusiastically.

Neal pressed the box closer so himself so Stear and Albert couldn't see the initials and other details. With enough brain-work they might guess this was a treasure box.

"Can you just lend me some tool? This is... a secret," replied Neal.

He trusted Stear but he didn't trust William. With William's wealth, power, and influence, he could did some intrigues to acquire the box and claimed the gold was his.

Stear went to one of his shelves and took a set of keys and various sharp tools. "Try the keys first. If nothing works, try the tools."

Neal's eyes flashed. "Thanks, Stear," said Neal jubilantly. " Excuse me. I need to take off now."

Before Albert and Stear could say a word, Neal had fled. He biked as far as possible from the mansion and hid behind a bush to try all the keys Stear gave him. Unfortunately, none of them could open the box. He then tried to insert the various tools Stear gave him too but none worked either. Frustrated, Neal went back to Stear's garage. Luckily Stear and Albert were still there.

"I can't open it," Neal told them about his failed efforts. "None of these tools worked."

"Can I try it, then?" asked Stear, excitedly. He always liked mechanical works including unlocking locks.

"Promise me you won't look what's inside and ask questions," Neal warned strongly.

"Sure!"

Neal hesitantly gave him the box. Stear whistled calmly. He examined the lock and tapped it to his working table. Once. Twice. Neal heard a click and to his disbelief, the lock fell open, as simple as that.

"Ah! How on earth is this possible?" Neal exclaimed in disbelief.

Stear laughed. "Let see what's inside," he teased.

"Give me there," Neal snorted. He snatched the box from Stear. "Thanks! Bye."

With the box, Neal dashed back to Doug's cottage and opened it. No gold or silver inside but there's a skin pouch. Using his pocket knife, Neal carefully cut the stitches around the pouch. In about ten minutes all stitches were removed. Holding his breath, he gently pulled a parchment from inside the porch and spread it on the ground.

He stared.

 _Gerat_ _great_ _g_ _randpa should have used English_ _!,_ Neal lamented.

He couldn't make any of it. It had a drawing, perhaps a map of an island and water that could be sea or lake, a set of numbers 43.4, -87.2, and some notes which unfortunately was not written in English.

It's so hard not to have staffs or servants to order around. He needed help, badly.

Neal sat down, thinking. _William_ _likes traveling._ He should have the experience to read maps in foreign languages.

Except that William was the last person in earth he wanted to talk to. Neal debated. But there's no other option! None.

Sighing, Neal went back to the Andrews mansion.

"I need help," Neal implored. "Can you two keep a secret?"

Albert and Stear looked at one another. "You can trust me," said Stear.

"And me too. We're not a snitch," promised Albert.

"I found this inside the box." Neal unfolded and spread the parchment on Stear's working table.

"A map?" Albert whistled.

"Yes, but I can't make any of it. You know what language is this?"

"Spanish," snapped Stear.

Albert nodded.

 _Spanish?_ _That_ _matched_ _perfectly. Great great_ _grandpa was from Cuba_ _,_ Neal thought excitedly.

"Look like a map of an island," said Stear.

"Yes... Oh!" cried Albert. He slapped his own forehead. His eyes closed, his head stooping down.

"What's the matter? You got a headache again?" asked Stear.

Albert shook his head. He went to the door, locked it, and made sure all windows were closed before he came back to the table.

"This is the map of Hope Island, one island in lake Michigan. These numbers are the lake Michigan longitude and latitude."

"Hope Island?" asked Neal.

Albert lowered down his voice. "Neal, this must be your family's famous lost map!" he clicked his fingers excitedly.

Neal gaped. "How did you know all these?" The treasure was supposedly a secret of the Leagans.

"They passed the information to all Sir Williams for generations," Albert smiled. "Long time ago, the land here belonged to your great great grandfather. But after he and his son died, no one knew where he put his money was. The family was in deep need of money and had to sell their land. The Williams bought most of them. But the Leagans failed to sell the Hope Island because it's surrounded by dangerous rocks."

Neal was speechless. William knew about it more than himself.

Albert pointed to the the "X" sign. "I bet this is where the gold is."

Stear whistled in amazement.

Neal almost fainted, he saw stars.

 _-_ _ **To be continued**_ _-_

Thanks to all Neal's supporters. Really appreciate the attention :")


	16. Chapter 16: Hope Island

CHAPTER 16

"Strange. I thought I knew each corner of that island. How come I didn't see this underground storage."

"Huh?" Neal arched his eyebrow.

Albert suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I liked rowing the lake with Rosemary. She told me we should not go to Hope Island because that's the Leagans' private property. Unfortunately that made me want to come even more. So when she's not coming, I often went here."

Albert was relieved when Neal just laughed about it. "When you go there, just be sure to be careful with the rocks," Albert added.

"I think I know approximately where Hope Island is," Stear muttered. "That must be in that part of the lake that we always avoided with Archie and Anthony, right Neal? The one with lots of sharp rocks."

Neal nodded silently and looked back down at the map. It would have been much easier if he could order a servant to prepare a boat and hire a good tour guide. But he couldn't. His boats are locked in the mansion by the police. He didn't exactly know which one was Hope Island either. Lake Michigan had many islands...

"I can take you there if you want," said Albert.

"Seriously?!" Neal couldn't believe his ears.

Albert's eyes twinkled. "Sure. It's my favorite place. I'd love to go there again. When?"

"As soon as possible" said Neal. His face went red with excitement.

"Tomorrow?" said Albert lightly. It was so easy. Neal had to fight the urge to give Albert a hug.

"Can I go too?" asked Stear, hopeful. He's been silent watching the whole discussion and dying to be part of the treasure hunting expedition too.

Neal thought for a minute. He didn't want too many people know about his gold. But, In case something happened, he could trust Stear more than Albert. So Neal nodded.

Stear grinned excitedly.

"We have lots of things to prepare. Stay here tonight, Neal. It's better to go early before it gets to be too hot," invited Albert.

Neal sighed. In return to their generosity, he felt compelled to tell him the danger of being with him. "I am a... er fugitive. You will be in trouble if the police found you're helping me."

"Everyone is innocent until it's proven guilty." Albert patted Neal's back. Stear nodded in agreement.

"So you know about this too?" asked Neal.

"I'm the patriarch of the family." Albert winked. "So… stay with us?"

"Thanks," said Neal. For the first time, he felt he could like Albert.

They sat on the floor of Stear's garage and started to discussed their trips in a low voice, just in case someone was listening. They locked the door with Neal occasionally looked out of the window to check if someone was eavesdropping.

Stear took a notebook and pencil. "What should we bring? I start with food and water." He jotted it down.

"Shovel" said Albert. Stear wrote it down too.

"Flash light?" said Neal, hesitatingly. He never really went outside without his mother prepare everything for him. He felt so proud when the two approved.

"A string," said Albert, quietly.

"What for?"asked Neal.

"Just in case we're trapped in a cave or something. It never goes wrong to have a string ready," explained Stear expertly.

Neal watched his cousin. Stear improved a lot! In the past, he would be as clueless as himself except in inventing machines.

A few pairs of socks." Albert looked at Neal. "We need a dry one. You can use mine."

Stear nodded and wrote that down.

"A kettle to cook water," added Albert.

While they listed things, Neal looked at them. Other than with Eliza, he hadn't been this close to his relatives before in a long time. Archie, Stear, and Anthohy... What a waste not to spend more time with them. William was amazing and a worthy patriarch.

Albert turned to see Neal who's watching him quietly. "Want to share us your thought, Neal?"

Neal went red. "I was thinking, it's nice to have you and Stear around. The title Sir William suits you. You're a worthy family's patriarch."

Albert laughed. "Call me Albert..."

"Albert." Neal smiled. He never thought that he would like Albert that quickly. They continued the discussion. Before they knew it, the night came. They slept and soon the next morning had come.

Neal woke the earliest. He was happy when finally Albert and Stear entered the dining room for breakfast. It seemed he had waited for them forever.

"I'm ready," said Neal enthusiastically. "Such a fine day today, we're lucky."

"On the contrary, we'd better not go," Albert said unexpectedly, gesturing to the window. "From how it looks, we'll have a storm coming."

Neal looked out of the window. The sky looked as blue as it could get. "It looks fine with me."

"But the wind is picking up, don't you notice? Smell the air," returned Albert.

Neal was silent for a minute, wondering if Albert wanted to take the gold for himself. He should be quick!

"I go by myself then. This matter is like now or bust to me."

Stear stared at Neal before staring at Albert. "I'm sure you're right but I go with Neal. He shouldn't go by himself."

"Fine, we all go then," sighed Albert. "But don't blame me if our boat got capsized or things like that."

Albert called his servants to prepare them with more food in case they're stranded in the island and other preparations.

They finished the breakfast fast since Albert kept telling them to race against the storm. When they arrived at the lake Geroge was already there.

"All set, Sir William," greeted George. He nodded politely to Stear and Neal too. "We have a storm warning. It should come before noon."

"I know George. Thanks," said Albert.

Albert, Neal, and Stear boarded the boat and the staffs pushed them off. Albert distributed the oars to Stear and Neal. Albert rowed splendidly just like how Candy said he was. Neal suddenly felt nervous and was happy that he's not alone in the gold exhibition.

The boat shot through the lake. Slowly a dark spot formed and grew larger as they came closer.

"Your island, Neal," said Albert.

Squinting his eyes, Neal looked more carefully at the horizon. The distant spot grew larger until it formed an island. It's a green little island with a hill. In the right side, there's a ruin like some unfinished construction looking grayish...

"Rocks ahead!" Neal heard Stear scream. The water looked different now. Sharp rocks were everywhere. A wrong move then their boat would be torn into pieces.

"Watch out!" cried Neal.

"Let me row. You two don't move," said Albert.

"Where should we land?" asked Stear.

"You see a cliff there?" Alert pointed. "We go around the corner and land behind it. Don't worry. This is Its my favorite island. I know every inch of it."

Skillfully, Albert worked the boat. He landed the boat on a rock-free beach. The sand was white and soft. The boat stopped gently and the three of them jumped out of the boat. Neal was so excited he always fell off the boat.

"Good work, Albert!" praised Stear.

"Let's pull our boat higher," said Albert. "We have a storm coming."

Neal silently laughed mocking Albert. The weather couldn't be nicer, the water couldn't be calmer.

Neal looked up. It was amazing. The island was small and hilly with lots of birds. He motioned to catch one. The gull calmly sidestepped and with a loud mocking sound flapped its wing and rose easily to the sky.

Albert laughed. "I tried to catch them too and never could. Look at that one with her eggs. Aren't they remarkable?"

"I like their grayish color," said Neal. "They're surprisingly tamer here than in the mainland."

"The last human who ever came to visit this island was probably young Albert," said Stear.

Albert chuckled.

Neal pulled copy map he made last night when he couldn't sleep and unrolled it.

"You made a copy?" asked Albert. "Very good!"

Neal grinned. The three of them studied it together.

"We're here." Albert pointed a spot on the map.

"It seems your great-great-grandfather used the same starting point like yours, Albert," murmured Stear.

Neal nodded slowly several times in agreement.

"We just have to follow this small path to this old well and climb it down to the underground storage. The gold should be down there." Albert talked and traced the routes on the map with his finger and stopped at the X sign.

It seemed surreal that they're hunting for gold. The three of them then walked along zig-zagging and passed through the unfinished construction they saw from the boat. Indeed, the wall was gray. It's made of gray bricks with roof of red bricks. It would have been an inviting little house if finished.

They kept on going. Unfortunately the route was blocked by a huge boulder. Neal moaned impatiently. He just couldn't wait to get the gold and rescue his family but it seemed it wouldn't be as easy as he thought.

"Hm this rock isn't in this map, is it?" asked Stear.

"Can we check the original map, Neal?" added Albert.

Neal picked up the original map parchment but there's no mention about the boulder there either.

"Strange," said Albert. "I guess this bolder wasn't here when your great-great-grandfather made the map. It just naturally rolled and blocked the path later on-"

Suddenly they heard a big rumble of the lightning. They had been so occupied that they didn't pay attention that the storm was coming. Big rain started to fall accompanied by lighting and strong wind.

Neal, Albert and Stear ran to the construction ruin trying to get shelter desperately under the broken-unfinished roof with many holes.

"Look how high the wave is. We need to pull out boat or we can't go home!" screamed Albert.

The three of them ran back to the boat. The water was already touching the boat. They pulled it higher and tied it to a dead trunk.

"Take some food!" commanded Albert.

The rain kept pelting down. Soaking wet, three of them were running back to the ruin.

"Albert! Stear!" Neal screamed so he could be heard though the roaring storm. "A cave!" He pointed to his right.

"Let's go there! Hurry!" Stear shouted.

Three of them dashed over the slippery rock . The cave was large and dry. It gave them a much better shelter than the broken construction. Inside it was as dry as it could be.

"Whew! I haven't been in a bigger storm," said Albert squeezing water from his scarf.

Neal just nodded, he was too stunt to make comments.

"I had plenty in the trench but yeah, this is bad too," Stear said calmly.

- _To be continued_ -

Thanks for reading!

oOo

Sabrina: We'll have plenty of Stear. Thanks for reading!

Elsa: My friend... I hope you enjoy this. HK

ClaudiaCeis: Stear is here and we have more adventures soon for three of them. Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17: Underground

CHAPTER 17: Underground

"Let's eat something," said Albert. An idea that's welcomed by everyone. He pointed to a nearby rock. "We use that as our table."

Stear lit up a paper on special wood he invented to make fire quicker. Everyone felt better as soon as the fire was on. Happily they munched biscuits, sandwiches, and a can of sardines. For drink the cooked some tea. Their spirit roared again after their stomachs were full.

"I wonder what's there." Albert flashed his torch around him. "Look, this is not a cave. It's an underground tunnel!"

"Do you think we can arrive at the underground storage from here?" Neal muttered.

"Good idea. Let's check," Albert stepped ahead.

Three of them moved deeper and deeper to the tunnel when they heard a loud grumble. The earth was shaking and before Neal knew what happened, he heard Albert shout.

"Cave flooding! Run!"

Neal turned and saw water came in. The dry area they were having lunch was now filled with water.

"I go get our water," said Stear. He dashed to pick their backpacks.

"Come back! Ignore it!" cried Albert.

Neal followed Albert's advice. While running he saw their food bag was swallowed by water from the corner of his eyes. It was amazing how fast the water caught up. In the next second, he heard some loud roar and felt being pushed forward then lifted up. His feet started to lose touch with the ground. In panic, he saw a ledge on his right. With one mighty kick, he jumped and landed on it, stomach first. He met Albert who had jumped earlier.

"Where's Ste-" Neal stopped, seeing a hand shot out from inside the water, approaching him. His cousin was lurching in and out in the enormous wave.

"Your hand!" Neal screamed. He reached out his own hand blindly in the dark water. By a miracle he felt Stear's hands. Gritting his teeth Neal pulled and pulled but the water pulled Stear stronger.

"Find something for your foot!" Albert jumped in, pulling Stear's other hand.

Neal felt Stear's hand slipping away. The water was clearly much mightier than them.

"Step on something for Christ's sake," screamed Albert.

Just when Neal thought it was hopeless suddenly Stear felt light. Apprently, he found something to rest his foot on. Together, the two men pulled him up. Stear flew safely and landed on the ledge.

"Bloody hell!" Stear breathed. "That's close!"

In horrid, they saw the huge rock they were using as a table floating pass them by, engulfed by the water.

"We lost all our food," said Neal.

"And the map!" Stear lamented. "The water snapped it from my hand."

"That's ok. I have the original. Neal patted his soaked jacket. Let's explore and see if we can go out from here."

Having no other choice, they kept on walking along the ledge.

"I guess this cave wasn't here in the past. The water made this with natural erosion over time," murmured Albert, looking at the map.

They kept on walking until the ledge ended. It's a dead end. The three men stared at the wall disappointedly.

"Let's look at the map again and estimate of our location," said Stear.

They got nothing. It seemed they had to go back. They were very confused.

"Strange. I thought... Let me get my compass. Spread the map on the ground," said Albert.

"Okay." Neal spread the map and threw himself to the ground. "Let's-" His voice stopped abruptly followed by a sharp yelp.

Albert and Stear turned. To their horror, Neal disappeared. He's simply gone only his torch remained on the ground. Albert shone his torch to where Neal was. There was a big hole on the ground.

"Neal? Neal!" shouted Stear, panicked stricken. "Answer us! Neal!"

"Shh!" said Albert. "Listen"

"Stear...bert... here!" A distant voice came to their ears.

"He's down there!" said Albert, looking at the hole. "Neal you okay?"

Albert and Stear rushed to the hole.

"I guess... dark... can't see..." They heard.

"I guess Neal found the old well," murmured Stear, shining the hole with their torch. It had an iron ladder fastened on one side.

"Stay there, I rescue you!" cried Albert. He looked at Stear. "I go down."

Albert entered the hole and tested the iron ladder. It looked strong. He gave a thumb up to Stear and started to climb down. Occasionally he yelled, giving Stear updates of his situation.

"Blast! The ladder stopped here. I'll continue with the rope. Neal, hang on!" Putting the torch between his teeth, Albert untied his rope from his belt and tied it to the last rung of the iron ladder. After testing it, he slid down the rope. He found Neal on the bottom of the well looking up at him.

"Hello," Albert said cheerfully. Neal grinned. "Can I join you?"

Albert jumped down and gave Neal a high five.

"Let's go back! You first!" said Albert.

Neal was about to climb up when he saw something from the light in Albert's torch.

"Wait... Did you see that? On your left...," said Neal.

There was a solid wooden door with rusty iron frame. Albert and Neal looked at one another, barely could contain their excitements.

"The underground storage!" they whispered almost at the same time.

"Hey, how's everything down there?" asked Stear impatiently.

"We think we find the underground storage!" Albert and Neal shouted back at him.

"What?" Stear could only catch broken syllabus. "I go down. Now!"

Without waiting for their permission, Stear climbed down the iron ladder and slid down the rope. He's holding on to the rope with hands, knees and feet, glad that he did that often in one of the military training in France. He never used it at war, who knew he needed the skill now.

Stear saw the flashlight Albert shone at him. Then he heard a TICK sound and felt he's falling to the ground. Apparently the iron's rung where Albert tied the string to broke.

"Blimey! We can't go back!" Stear horridly, holding the metal rod. Equally in anguish, Albert stared blankly up.

"We take care of that later. Let's see what's inside." Neal pulled Stear up and gestured at the wooden door. "Look what we found."

Neal pushed the door handle down, it didn't move. He pushed the door, kicked, shook, banged it, but the door stood still.

BANG!

Neal hit his shovel at the door. The door stood stoically like nothing happened. He hit it again and again... Yet the door stood obstinately strong.

Stear put his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "Let's use a more subtle way." He grinned.

Stear took a wire from his pocket and inserted it into the door keyhole. In a moment which seemed like forever, finally they heard a click. Stear pushed the handle down and the door moved. Neal's heart leaped like it had never before.

"It's unlocked now." Stear grinned. Albert and Neal watched him in awe. "You should enter first, Neal."

"Welcome home, Neal," Albert said giving him a ceremonious bow.

Neal grinned in delight. He pushed the door handle down and pushed the door. It opened with a creaking noise. Holding their breath, they went inside, flashing their torches in anticipation for shiny yellow objects.

It was a room with a hard rock wall. At the back, they found bricks piled neatly. Excitedly Neal rushed approaching the pile of bricks and picked one.

"No!" Neal cried.

Albert and Stear who stood at the door quickly came to his sides.

"It's not gold! It's just ... bricks... stone bricks!"

Stear and Albert picked up one too and examined it themselves. No shiny yellow metal. The blocks were just stone brick with dull gray color. Randomly they picked some more brick underneath it, behind it, and son on - but they all were the same. Gray dull color stone brick. They were not gold.

"So it's only a legend after all!" Neal muttered disappointedly. _Poor_ _mom, dad,_ _and Eliza, what to do now_ _?_

"I'm sorry Neal." Stear patted his cousin's back.

Albert quietly shook his head.

"Useless bricks!" screamed Neal angrily.

"They must be used to build the ruin we saw outside," Stear muttered.

"What's the use of stone bricks!" Neal picked one brick and smashed it to the ground. Venting his anger, he smashed it with his shovel until it cracked.

"Let's go," said Neal. He didn't want to be there for a second more.

Albert sighed and followed behind him.

Shaking his head, Stear gazed at the broken rock. He turned around to leave too when he saw a peculiar gleam reflection from his flashlight.

"Wait… !" yelled Stear. Suddenly he realized something. He picked up the partly broken brick and flashed his flashlight on to it. "By stroke of genius! Look!"

Neal and Albert saw the shiny yellow reflection light too and dashed to Stear's side. Some bright yellow light gleamed underneath the dull dark color of the brick.

"There is gold hidden inside the brick!" cried Stear excitedly.

Neal stared dumbfoundedly at the dull yellow shining object. Too excited to talk, all kinds of relieved thoughts raced in his mind.

"Gold!" Albert whispered.

Neal couldn't speak. He picked another brick, smashed it with his shovel, and shone his flashlight with it. Again, inside had the yellow-colored object.

"Gold!" Neal exclaimed. His heart beat fast. He felt so safe now. There's a hope to rescue his parents and Eliza.

"Your great-great-grandfather hid them and disguised them as bricks to build the construction outside. What a smart careful man!" praised Albert.

"Oh, you're so rich, Neal!" cried Stear.

After the celebration over and they calmed down, sadly they remembered that they're trapped in the well.

Neal found a half chocolate in his pocket and shared it with Albert and Stear. He got much smaller share compared to if he ate all by himself, but surprisingly it never tasted better.

They sat down feeling hungry. Thirst started to creep up, too

 _I_ _have so much gold but I will_ _die here_ , thought Neal miserably. P _oor mom, dad, Eliza._ He thought of Candy too. Then he looked at Albert and Stear. They're nice... Joining the adventure to help him. Too bad it's too late to realize it. He spent the whole life hating them, especially Albert. Of course it's better late than never, still -

"Don't worry," Albert spoke again trying to lift their spirit. "George will look for us if we don't come back tomorrow."

Neal felt a bit better.

"Just relax, I did this all the time in the trench without food for days even! One has amazing tolerance to hunger and idleness. Trust me," said Stear cheerfully. "Just sit still to save energy and think of nothing or chat with friends. If only we had cigarettes, it would be perfect."

"I thought you're flying planes not a foot solider in the trench," said Neal.

"Only until my plane was shot down… I broke a few bones. They expected to release me in two months but then the influenza came. I still can't believe I survived it - the flu I mean not the war."

"Why didn't you contact us?" asked Neal.

Stear shook his head. "The infra structure was in total mess by then. No more nurses, no more doctors... Everyone was killed by the damn virus or bombs!" said Stear. "Since I have a college degree and recovered, which means I am immune, they trained me to be a medical staff. I acted as a stretcher bearers too to collect the wounded in the trenches."

"That's really awful," said Neal, shaking his head.

Albert nodded.

"Lucky me Stear went back to Chicago right on time." He smiled. "I was about to catch my family when I got a headache. Soon later, I had fever so I high I couldn't remember a thing. George said Stear took care of me." Albert looked at Stear and smiled gratefully at him.

"Scary flu. I wonder how mom, dad, and Eliza doing," said Neal, feeling really scared now.

"What's going on with them, Neal?" asked Stear.

- _ **to be continued**_ -

Thanks for reading.

 _ **Elsa**_ : They found the gold. HK! Thanks.


	18. Chapter 18:Rabbit

CHAPTER 18: Rabbit

"The Florida Port security staff found a letter in dad's suitcase which contained sensitive information. They accused dad for collaborating with German spies and took him, mom, and Eliza to custody," Neal said gloomily before added, "I don't believe any of it." Neal banged his fist angrily to the ground. "Dad will never do anything against his motherland!"

Albert slowly nodded. "It is hard to believe. I know James so well," he said.

"Someone might put the fake documents in his bag. What ship did they use?" asked Stear.

"North Eastern."

"Ah, Peter Dilman Holding company just acquired that. My wife said you're dating his daughter," said Albert.

"I broke up with her." Neal shrugged.

Stera whistled. "You broke up with that spoiled heiress? She must be crying her heart out or... bursting like loose canon!"

"Loose canon," Neal snorted.

"Loose canon?" Albert frowned and silent for a while then softly whistled.

"Why?" asked Neal.

"When did you break up before or after the letter was found?" countered Albert.

"Before. Why?"

"Unless it's too coincidental...," Albert mumbled, glancing at Neal.

"Spoiled-rotten who sticked to you like a glue. Nope, I wouldn't be surprised...," murmured Stear.

Neal turned cold at what they were saying. Before he could answer, a white young rabbit suddenly jumped inside looking at them curiously.

"We could eat that," murmured Albert.

Stear laughed out loud. The sound frightened the animal. It jumped and disappeared as quickly as it came into a hole.

Neal leaped to his feet. "We follow the rabbit! It will take us outside!"

Although thirsty and starving, they all sprang on to live at the hope. The three men looked at the rabbit hole. "The shovel, Stear. Quick!" said Neal.

Neal pierced the shovel to the soil trying enlarge the hole. The soil wall readily fell apart revealing a large hole underneath.

"Bloody awesome. Another tunnel!" exclaimed Stear.

They entered into it and ran through the tunnel until they met a big rock blocking their way.

"Do you think this was the rock we saw outside?" asked Albert excitedly. "Push! Push!"

The rock didn't flinch.

"This rock had been stuck here for years. Now it can't be moved. What to do?" Albert's brows furrowed.

"Pushing won't do any good," said Stear calmly. He picked up a tube from one of his pockets. He opened it and spread the powder content to the ground.

"What's that?" asked Albert.

"Waterproof hand held distress signal. My invention for the muddy trench." Stear grinned. "But now I will modify it to a little explosion."

Stear took another tube from his other pocket. Again he took out the powder and combined it with the earlier powder together. "Hail chemistry. Stay away everyone!"

Stear threw a match to the powder and ran to join Albert and Neal. They covered their ears and heard a loud thud followed by a large tremor as the ground shook heavily. When the dust settled, to their delight, the boulder had disappeared crumbling into dozens of little pieces.

"It worked!" cried Albert. "Bravo Stear!"

"The most genius of all inventors!" screamed Neal hugging Stear.

Stear blushed profusely at the shower of praises by the other two. "Let's go!" he said to distract their attentions.

Excitedly they stepped outside. The storm had passed, the sun shone, the sky was clear blue like just being washed. The first thing they did was going to their boat and gobbled the food and water. Then they sailed back, content by what they accomplished in the island...

The following day Neal took his leave. Albert and Stear wanted to accompany him but Neal insisted to go alone to not attract attentions.

"I'm still a fugitive after all. Thanks Albert, Stear."

He gave his hands for a handshake but Stear and Albert pulled him and they hugged instead.

"What will you do?" asked Stear.

"Go back to Florida and clean my family's name. I want my parents and Eliza to be released soon!" said Neal through his greeted teeth showing his determination.

"Can we help anything?" asked Albert.

"My gold is surrounded by your territory. Could you watch out for me?"

"Of course, Neal. Do you bring enough bricks?" Albert smiled.

Neal patted his filthy-looking cloth bag. "Five bricks should be more than enough." He grinned.

They laughed.

After some chatting Neal took off...

oOo

The first thing Neal did was going to Candy's apartment to tell her about his fabulous adventure.

Impatiently, he knocked on Candy's apartment door. No response. Three seconds later he rapped again at the door louder. Still no one coming. Neal waited. He took a step back and noticed that the curtain in her apartment was closed so were all the windows.

 _Perhaps she's not home?_ They were usually pretty quick in opening the door.

Neal banged at the door, he would hate to leave without seeing her one more time. But, nothing happened. The door stood still quietly. He was turning to leave when he heard the sound of the door swung opened.

"Neal, thank God you came!" cried Candy.

Neal froze on his steps.

"Candy," Neal said looking behind him.

Her frantic face appeared at the door. It didn't look too well. She seemed exhausted, disheveled, and wearing a mask - quite in contrast to the happy girl he met two days ago.

"What happens? Are you unwell?" Seeing the mask she wore, he had a bad feeling already.

"No, not me. It's Bebe. That wicked flu... She's having a high fever and has been hallucinating," said Candy, looking broken.

Neal's heart fell. "Did you take her to a hospital?"

"Oh, I would if I could. The hospital is too full. She's been calling your name. I wish you could enter so she saw you."

"But I can!"

"No, I don't want you to be infected!"

"I had it once. I perhaps know more about it than the doctors," Neal answered, confidently.

"No... no... we don't know..."

"I'm sure I'm immune."

Neal gently pushed her inside. Candy was too tired to argue and let him in. Neal felt the little girl's forehead. The poor little girl was roasting. Her face was red and felt so hot because of the fever.

"Anyone helps you? Where's your housekeeper?" he asked.

"I asked her to leave. I don't want to risk her getting infected."

"You rest. I'll take care of Bebe."

Candy refused. "No! She's my responsibility. I am her mother," said Candy adamantly.

Neal didn't say anything, he just drew her close and led her to her bedroom.

"Someone needs to keep talking to her, change her wet shirt, put cold cloth on her forehead…," Candy protested.

"I know. I know," he said softly.

"What if my landlady came?"

"I'll hide in the closet if she came to check us." Neal grinned and put her in her bed.

The moment her head touched the pillow, while still trying to protest, Candy had dozed off.

Taking a deep breath, Neal rushed to care for the little girl. There's a time when she called his name. "Mr. Leagan... Daddy... jump jump."

It's touching. Seeing that did more to him than all the screams and fight Candy threw at him when they were younger. Poor children who didn't have parents were deserved to be loved not mocked and tortured.

When Candy woke the following morning. She saw Neal knelt watching Bebe. Her face looked pale and so peaceful. In horror, Candy flew from her bed to Bebe's side.

"Shh...! She's sleeping," Neal whispered.

Candy couldn't feel more relieved.

"The fever is gone, but you know that it might come back," he said gently.

She nodded. Neal gently pushed her out of the room and quietly closed the bedroom door.

"The battle is not over. She needs help. Lots of it. Albert and Stear are in Lakewood. Stear knows about how to deal with this flu very well." He grinned.

"Who?" Candy frowned. "Who you said knows about the influenza very well?"

Neal chuckled. "Stear. He's the best doctor you can hope for. Ask Albert. He will tell you that Stear is the best."

Candy's mouth opened so widely. Neal laughed, gently moved a strand of hair from her cheek. She didn't seem to notice that.

"He was the head of a medic team at the war. Bebe will be much better in his hands than in an overcrowded hospital." Neal told her in details about what Stear did in France and how he took care of Albert.

"B-but I don't want to infect Stear."

"Don't worry. That man can't die." Neal waived his hand.

"Yes! Ok! I'll take Bebe to Lakewood." Candy laughed. "Stear! Oh Stear! What a news!" In excitement, she hugged him. His heart bloomed at how friendly she was to him now. "Let's go!"

Neal hurriedly called Albert. As expected, Albert welcomed Candy and Bebe with open arms.

It was a happy reunion for Candy with Stear. She never felt happier in her life. Stear then set to work to help Bebe. After he ensured her that Bebe would be fine, Candy went outside to look for Neal. She found him sitting on the patio, deep in thinking. He turned, hearing her footsteps.

"I go tomorrow. Thanks for everything, Candy."

"No, I should thank you for what you did to Bebe." Candy told him the positive prognosis Stear gave.

"I'm glad," he said. "I should thank you still for our friendship."

Suddenly she looked worried. "When will you come back to Chicago?"

He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Don't know." He looked away, stared across the garden. His brows eyes shone with fierce determination, he looked like a different person.

A short silence stretched. When he looked back at her, her eyes swam with tears. "You care?" He took her hands in his.

She nodded.

"Don't worry. I will win," he said firmly.

Neal put his hand in his pocket and pulled a block of gold.

"I can give you more but we haven't finished unpacking them." He grinned.

Candy of course refused the gold.

"Treat it as my gift for Ms. Pony. Hopefully she can rebuild Pony's home as you said she always wants to," persuaded Neal. "We're friends you said? Give and take? Without you I won't find the map box."

His voice was so kind. Candy almost choked on how thoughtful he was to her beloved mother.

"Bebe would hate not seeing you when she's awake," she said struggling not to have her voice quiver.

He put his arm around her and kissed both of her cheeks. "That's for Bebe."

He then held her cheeks on his palm and kissed her lips. "This is for you."

She's beautiful. It hurt that he had to leave her. But, it's better this way. If she wanted him, it had to be because of love not pity.

"Go get some sleep. You must be exhausted...," said Neal.

She felt dizzy. And she knew it's not because she's tired but because it's him. His kiss felt so deep inside her. She remembered his gentleness to her and Bebe last night. Never she felt this strong to him or _any_ men before...

.

- _To be continued_ -

.

Thanks for reading.


	19. Chapter 19: Conclusion

CHAPTER 19: Conclusion

Taking a few bricks of gold, Neal went to Florida to prepare legal disputes to prove his family's innocence and saved the family's business. He worked hard day and night employing his end wits to overcome all obstacles. One day, as he left the courthouse a woman call him. "Neal!"

Neal stopped cold, hoping it's not a law enforcement official asking for more information. Eight hours of court grilling was more than enough. He's so longing to end all these and have a peaceful dinner with Candy instead.

Sighing, he turned around. It's not a law enforcement officer, it's worse.

"Daisy," Neal growled.

"Yes it's me." Daisy advanced forward. "I came to Florida for you. You didn't return my phone calls."

Neal didn't respond.

"I wish to speak to you."

Neal exhaled impatiently and looked away. "Speak," he said.

"Why like that?" asked Daisy. There's so much anger in his voice, he sounded like a different person. "Do you hate me that much?"

Neal stood still and said nothing.

"If I told you what I did to Candy is wrong would you take me back?" asked Daisy.

Neal didn't reply.

"I admit I was rude to her but that's because I was jealous. I love you. I truly do. Forgive me, Neal. Say you do. You'll forget everything and we move forward. You and I," said Daisy gently.

Neal gave a disdain grin but still said nothing.

"I can save your parents and sister. I can do so much for you. Oh say something. Answer me!" she pleaded, looking desperate.

Neal groaned impatiently. He saw these so many times and got really tired of her looking-pity game.

"You have a lot of guts to come here. It must be distressing," mocked Neal.

"Oh," she exclaimed. "Do you have to be that distance?"

"Just never come to see me again. Never look for me ever again and I will try to remember fond things about you and regard you as my affectionate sister."

"Sister? We had good times together too didn't we?"

"Alas, yes." Neal continued his pace without looking at her.

"Stop there!" Daisy yelled, aggravated. "I can help you success. You can't do it by yourself! You know nothing about business. I can make your company big and beat the Andrews. You don't like the evil Sir William, we will crush him together. I can solve all your problem. That stable girl can't do that-"

Neal's blood boil at the _stable_ girl insult.

"Can you? Won't you be too busy with North Eastern?" cut Neal coldly.

Her face turned scared and pale. "W-what ? What did you say? How do you –"

Neal huffed. He lifted up his hand and showed the piece of paper there. "Recognize this?" he grinned bitterly.

That's the false letter she asked to be put in Neal's father suitcase. Recognizing the object, Daisy fell onto the stair trailer and had to lean on it since her legs were too weak to support herself.

"You know, don't you?" Neal growled mercilessly. "You're wrong if you think I'm a fool. I will do something splendid! And You know what? I changed my mind. I don't hate Sir William anymore."

"You hate me this much just because of Candy?"

Neal threw his face.

"Don't think bad of me. Oh, I beg you," pleased Daisy. "It was so hard to get your attention. I was desperate. Oh, you're so unapproachable. I want you to need me, to love me."

"You want me to care about you? How can I after all you did to mom, dad, and Eliza? You know how much I care about them!"

"I was wrong. I admit. I'll withdraw the case if you promise to forget Candy! Take your time. I will wait until you're ready."

"Were you to wait a thousand years. Ten thousand years. Or ten billion years, I will still love her. Forever."

"She means that much to you?"

"More than I can ever explain." Neal took his steps. "We should never meet again."

"You stubborn stupid man," screamed Daisy. She pointed her finger so close to his face that he had to stop walking. "I will crush you! You can never win against me."

"Excuse me?" Neal pushed her finger away. "You're very wrong to undermine my intelligence!"

"You need me! You're a criminal. You need me to clean your family's name You need me! You will have to see me again-"

"Yes, I will," Neal hissed. "I'll see you again. In court!"

And Neal walked away, never turned around again, ignoring her yells and curses. His mind wandered to Candy again, the source of his strength. He missed her dearly but had to refrain to contact her for security purposes. Did she think about him at all?

He pushed his hat down and walked to his office with determined pace. He'd better work fast before Candy forgot him.

oOo

Months later...

"Ribs are ready!" yelled Albert, hands holding spatulas, standing next to a barbecue grill. He and his wife, Ira, were having a barbecue for close friends in the Lakewood mansion garden.

"Great, Albert! Coming!" yelled Candy.

She got up to take some barbecue slabs but Terry held her.

"I get it for you. Wait here." Terry got up.

"Come on Archie let's help Albert," said Stear. He dragged his brother who's readily sliding to Terry's empty seat to sit next to Candy.

As soon as the men left Candy exhaled in relieved and turned to Patty.

"So which flower bouquet you'll choose? I still think the purple one suits you better. Right, Annie?"

"No, the wild flowers. It's more suitable with her veil," whispered Annie adamantly.

Candy groaned.

Patty chuckled. "You two can't decide either!"

The three girls started talking about their most favorite subject, her wedding with Stear. They were so excited that they didn't notice Terry, Stear, and Archie come back.

"Ssssh..." Candy nudged Patty a bit too hard, she almost fell from her seat.

Terry lifted one of his eyebrow. "Easy Tarzan. There's enough seat here for everyone."

"What have three of you been talking?" asked Archie looking at the three girls beaming faces.

"Well..." Annie grimaced funnily not sure how to answer her husband. Pat had demanded total secrecy, so she could surprise her future husband on the big day.

Candy whose heart was blooming felt a laugh bubble up in her throat.

"What's so secret, Tarz?" asked Terry.

"Nothing. Just flowers," said Candy greatly trying to suppress a laughter.

Patty made faces to reminding them not to spill any information. Seeing her Candy could not hold herself anymore and burst into laughter. It's great to be with these close friends. Everyone was back, the epidemic had gone, it couldn't get better than this. Oh, she would never want to leave them...

Until her eyes collided with a familiar face standing under the rose arch. She stopped laughing abruptly. Wrong, it could get better than this.

"Neal!" cried Candy. She flew to leave everyone.

Neal had been watching her wondering how she would receive him now that she's surrounded with her friends. But with that cry, if he had any doubt, all was erased at the next second.

She started running toward him ignoring Terry, paying no attention to Archie who was trying to stop her, or Albert who called her.

Hardly noticing the shock expression in Neal's brown eyes, she fell into his arms. She even forgot that Ms. Pony was there and she should behave cooler in front of her. All she cared about was she was in his arms that holding her tight.

"You're back," Candy said, holding Neal tight.

"Yes," whispered Neal. Never in a million years he expected Candy would give him such a warm welcome.

Everyone clapped and rushed forward.

"Welcome back Neal" Stear crushed Neal in a military hug.

"I heard you win the case!" said the all-knowing William. He clapped Neal's back warmly.

Archie also came forward. He stared looking at him before he smiled and gave his hand for a handshake, so did Terry. Annie introduced their baby, too.

"Stear delayed our wedding for one more month just in case you showed up," said Patty. He looked at his fiance, blushing. "It's worth it. You came!"

"Congratulations," Neal said with a grin to the happy couple.

Bebe ran to hug Neal. Neal held and carried her.

Ms. Pony who had been waiting for her turn also jumped ahead. "I'm Pony. Good to meet you, Neal. Candy told me many things about you."

"Did she?" Neal turned and saw Candy's face flushed red.

"How's you family?" Ira asked. Everyone suddenly fell silence, looking inquisitely at the tall-tan-young man.

"Fine. They're here... I just walked to fast just now," Neal mumbled. He was too impatient to see Candy and rushed charged ahead of them. "There they are."

Neal turned. Everyone followed. Sarah, her husband, and Eliza were there, standing at the garden entrance.

Albert hurriedly came to welcome them. His wife kissed Sarah and Eliza on both cheeks. Ira then took Sarah's hand taking her to a seat and made sure everyone was well seated. One by one everyone came to shake their hands, welcoming them. Neal was happy to see their readiness to welcome the three people very close to him.

They chatted, dined and had a good fun. Stear played the accordion, Archie the bagpipe, Terry recited a poem then they did some folk dancing.

After dinner, Neal quietly pulled Candy's elbow and made a sign for her to walk with him. They left everyone and he led her to the lake shore. They were sitting side by side, facing the water, looking at the sunset.

"It's beautiful," said Candy. Her hair looked ever golden in the sun set.

"Yes." Neal sighed.

She stared at him curiously. "You sighed because the sun disappeared? Yeah, it's kind of sad, I know."

"No. To me, the sun always rises at your presence."

Candy blushed. He's more charming by the day.

"Terry moves to Chicago he said?" His eyes searching hers.

Candy nodded. "For a week to terminate his contract. He'll go to California since the weather suits Suzanne, his fiance, better."

Neal sighed again. Candy searched his eyes with his wide green eyes but his expression didn't give away anything.

"You sighed because Terry is engaged?" asked Candy.

She expected him to laugh. He liked to make cold mock at times but not this time. He wasn't laughing.

"No." He studied her face, his eyes were still brown but they looked like belonged to a grown up man not a spoiled boy. "I have something to tell you. But before I say it, I want you to trust me and let me finish. Stay calm and cool."

"Ok..." Candy nodded.

"We've been having great times. We go picnic, climb trees, go to Bebe's sport meting. It's so different than years ago. I enjoy it a lot. Don't you?"

"Yes," Candy confessed. She recalled how they were in the past.

"Isn't it great that we can chat, laugh, go out together."

"Yes, yes. Absolutely," said Candy. "So, what did you want to say?"

Neal got up and pulled her along with him. He turned her around to face him and held both her hands in his. "Candy, I'm in love with you," he said carefully.

She didn't look surprise nor did she try to pull her hands away.

Neal frowned. "It's not a joke. I have always loved you. I just haven't said it because I am not sure how you'd take it. But it's real. I mean it. I'm in love with you."

"I know," she said softly with a little smile.

That was too easy. Neal almost snorted expecting she's joking.

"I also have something to say, a confession rather," said Candy timidly. "That day in the hospital, I was sitting up in the tree when you talked to Daisy. I didn't know it was you. I thought it was nice, what the man said to the woman. I envied her... And when I was about to leave I found that the man was you and you were talking about me."

His face looked shocked before it gradually waned. "You believe what you heard, don't you?" His palms anxiously squeezing her hands. "I have tried to tell you numerous times that I love you."

She nodded. "I didn't believe you because... I thought... Well you know how we were." She paused. "I hope you're not mad that I eavesdropped you two. But to be honest, I'm glad I did. It clarified many things." A blush spread across her cheeks. "I like to do things with you too… You're different now."

He ran his fingers on her face with eyes deep with emotion. "My fault... it was my fault. I was not nice to you. I am glad that you were there listening to us."

And then he kissed her, a rough, most passionate kiss she had ever had that lingered in her lips even after they parted. "I love you. I love you. I waited so long to say this freely to you."

"Then say it again." she buried her face in his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I like to hear it."

He smiled and stared into her eyes.

"Come," he said softly. "I have something to show you at home."

- _To be continued_ -

Thanks for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

Neal lead Candy to his limousine. A diver readily stood up and opened the rear door.

"I drive," said Neal.

The driver tipped his head and stepped aside. Neal held Candy's hand and she slid into the seat next to him. Candy fastened her seat belt and watched him rather than the view outside.

"I noticed Bebe look healthy and happy," said Neal as he handled the car with skillful control.

"Yes, she is doing so fine," said Candy, happy that he remembered Bebe and brought her up in the conversation.

"Terrific."

Candy nodded. "It's good that our battle with the epidemic has ended. It disappeared as quickly as it came," said Candy then added, "And of course Stear was a great doctor."

"I have to admit that I never thought highly of Stear until recently." Neal grinned.

She glanced at him and laughed. "He makes me feel like going to medical school and become a doctor!"

"I'll be your fist patient." He grinned.

Candy beamed. "Patty didn't believe me when I told her about Stear. Still, she left the island the moment we hung up the phone."

"I can imagine."

They kept chatting until Candy realized they were in an area she's not familiar with.

"Are you using a detour?" she asked.

"I have a new home." He grinned.

"You are not staying with your parents?"

"They are so relieved that they don't have to see me everyday anymore," said Neal as he parked his car.

Candy chuckled.

Smiling, Neal moved up behind her and tenderly put his hand on her back.

"Welcome to Lago De Plata."

"It's beautiful," said Candy, admiring the Spanish style mansion with the asymmetrical shape signature. The wrought iron details at the windows and the balcony looked like the illustration in a history book. They were breathtaking.

Neal drew her close and led the way op the marble steps. The main hall was big with a big chandelier hanging on the ceiling.

"This is the main room," said Neal.

Candy glanced around approvingly. He conducted her across the hall to the dining room. On the wall were hung family portraits. She stopped to see the photo of Neal when he was a baby.

He grinned. "Over here is the library," said Neal gently tugging her to the large room at the end of the hallway.

There was a big painting in the center of the wall and smaller photos scattered around it.

"That is our great-great-grandfather, Thomas P. Leagan. The smaller ones are the paintings of his relatives including us."

"Wow..." Candy was speechless. "This mansion was his?"

Neal nodded. "Yes, although it's been long forgotten. I commissioned a historian to conduct some study about him. I bought his photos and dedicate this library for him."

"Remarkable."

Neal grinned. Then they're back in the main hall and Neal took her climb up a grand staircase to the second floor. He led her through a hall into a magnificent bedroom.

"My bedroom. You like it?" his voice was deep.

"Nice," said Candy. A massive bed sat to the left covered with blue down comforter. The coordination of color with the rest of the furniture was as masculine as the owner. "You really live here, huh? Did your parents agree?"

"Stop thinking as though I am a little boy!"

"You scolded me?"

"Was that a threat?" He squeezed her golden hair playfully. "You have been torturing me mercilessly for eight years, you are lucky all I do is scolding." 

She giggled and looked around. "Nice bedroom. It's very-"

Her words hanged unfinished seeing him step away from her. Taking off his light-creme suit, he laid it over the back of a nearby chaise-lounge sofa. Then he loosened his tie, unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, his cuffs, and her stomach flipped.

"Very what?" He came back and brought his hands to her face. His face looked so kind.

"Big...," she muttered and instantly flushed at the ribald connotation of the word.

Seeing his wicked grin, he must have thought the same thing. "You like big things?" He pressed her to his chest. The soft way his palm caressing her back felt so sweet that it sent her nerves jumbled.

"I-it's getting late." She pushed his chest to make space between them. "Look! It's almost my bed time!" she cried exaggeratedly. Her cheeks burned for making that blatant lie.

"There is a bed. Sleep here," he said softly.

"No!" she blurted out.

"You would rather go home?" His finger gently traced the outline of her mouth.

"Yes. No! Er... See, I haven't seen the garden." Her heart wanted him, but she couldn't help feel nervous. "I mean, I like it here, Neal. It's just that..." Her face felt burned. It must have turned into a dozen different shades of red, and she looked away.

"It's just what?" he asked softly.

Candy exhaled summing up the courage to tell him the truth. "It's too much of a rush, Neal. I am not ready for this. I didn't even expect I would see you today."

He would mock her now, knowing that she's inexperience. She felt so embarrassed. Luckily, he didn't.

"I didn't expect I can be in Chicago today. I was too impatient to see you and rushed mom, dad, and Eliza all morning to board the train yesterday. Eliza then forgot to take her hat. And since the train was already moving, her maid wasn't allowed to enter the platform so I got off from the train to fetch it from her maid and jumped into the train."

"A nice brother," said Candy.

"That's what a brother for."

Candy couldn't help to smile. The two always had a strong bond as long as she could remembered. "Good that you hurried them. I'm glad I can see you sooner than later," she said.

"How about we take a walk outside?" he asked. "You want to see the garden you said. I'll show you why this place is called Lago de Plata or The Silver Lake."

It helped that he didn't mock her and Candy was back to herself. She nodded. Somewhere in her heart felt disappointed when he let her hand go and put his suit back on.

Pressing his hand at the small of her back, Neal led her outside crossing impressive garden to the lake side. The birds were chirping preparing to wrap up the day. The lake, calm and clear, reflecting the silver color of the moon.

"I love this place," Candy said. "I see now why it's called The Silver Lake."

"It's closer to the city too so I can commute easier to my office." He touched her face. She thought he would kiss her and felt disappointed when he didn't. Confusions sank in, not sure what she had to do.

"You move permanently to Chicago?"

"Not exactly. But one can commute. There are airplanes now which is much faster than the train. I think I might buy one."

Candy nodded. "I didn't know your family owns this mansion."

"We didn't. It's among a few that my great-grandpa sold to raise cash that the Andrews didn't buy. I bought back with my gold bricks." Neal grinned.

Candy laughed.

They kept on walking. And she felt closer connection with the man for each step they took. So it was real, she wasn't just imagining it. Here they were, hands linking together, and she felt so happy.

Soon, the were standing in an open area. She put her head against his shoulder. They were staring for a long time looking at the lake. She closed her eyes, didn't really understand this. But, whatever it was she's happy that he's here.

"Lets go back. There's something else I want to show you." He nudged her gently.

Neal took her to a large room, made entirely of glass. The rich scent of roses entered her nose as soon as she stepped into the room. She saw roses after roses filling the whole room.

"I prepare this for you." His tone was warm and kind. "I remember you love flowers, roses especially. " He picked one up and tucked it in her thick blonde curl above her ear.

"I do." She was deeply moved by his attention. "Thanks. T-this is wonderful."

"You're welcome," he whispered then quietly gazing out of the glass window. "When I was in Florida, I'd sit by the bay, looking at the sea missing you. I hope, if I were lucky, we would meet again and perhaps someday, I could give you roses and you would accept. Like now."

Slowly he turned to face her and caught her hand in his, watching her with every part of his being. "I'd watch people dance, couples walk hand in hand on the beach and I'd imagine what it would be like to have you next to me and hold your hand. Like now."

It sounded so sad. She remembered all rejections she gave him. But she would never guess that he truly loved her. Her throat felt so dry she barely could speak.

"But we're here now. Together," she said, forcing through the lump of her throat.

"Yes." He pressed his forehead against hers. "I've shown you my home. You want to go back now?"

Suddenly her legs were shaking. "No." She didn't care to hide it anymore. She leaned into him bury her face in his throat to let him feel even more. "I want to stay... with you. I'm just afraid that..." she swallowed. "I am not good."

"Candy." He stroked her cheek gently. "You just need to tell me to stop and I will, okay?"

She nodded and he swept her in a deep kiss that she never wanted to end. It felt perfect to be in his arms. Kissing him and feeling him was the best thing and that had ever happened to her. She felt him pull her dress over her and she unbuttoned his perfectly white shirt. Still kissing her, he pushed her to his bedroom and the night turned magical. She was calling his names, he called hers and not once did she ever ask him to stop...

oOo

The following day as they ate breakfast in their bed Neal told her everything. He set up a company with a different name and worked to release his parents and Eliza. Unlike what Daisy claimed to intimidate him, they were not sick. After gruesome court battles and mounting evidence, she admitted her mistake and the Leagan's name was cleared.

"I'm glad all goes well with your family," said Candy generously. "What's next with Daisy?"

"Considering my friendship with her in the past, I didn't charge her too heavily. But, if she ever does something like this again, she'll be toast!" Neal clenched his jaws, before looking down at the love of his life. "Will that be okay with you?"

Candy pushed him back to the bed and replied, "Of course." _Why spread bitterness in the world?_

Neal smiled. Holding her tight, suddenly he turned quiet just gazed thoughtfully up at the ceiling.

"Pen for you thoughts?" she kissed his shoulder.

"Would you want to visit Florida? I can't live if I can't hold you for too long," he planted several kisses in various places on her.

"The influenza threat is over. Yes, I think I can," she whispered.

"You can? Say for one weekend?"

"Only a weekend?" Candy frowned. "I heard you say forever to Daisy. Weren't you saying that just to make her leave?" She climbed off of him and crossed her arms across her bare chest, but he grabbed her hips.

"Y-you mean?" he muttered.

She giggled and pressed a lingering kiss on his lips. "What I meant was-"

"MOMMY!" Suddenly they heard a loud bang at the bedroom door.

"Bebe? How come she is here!" Candy sat up instantly. "Dear, just a second," she yelled, scrambling to look for her dress.

"Uncle Stear and Archie said I can find you here."

"That's nice sweetheart!" cried Candy.

"Stear and Archie," growled Neal. "They'll pay for this."

"He said daddy is here, too," Bebe continued. "Can I see him?"

"Yes...!" Candy burst out. She gathered her dress and jumped off the bed. "As long as you call him Mr. L-"

Neal pulled Candy's skirt.

"Marry me," he held her. "I love you. I love Bebe and will always do. Say yes. Tell Bebe she can call me daddy. She'll like that, I'll be ecstatic."

Candy stared at him in disbelief. The happiness was enormous. "Oh, Neal yes. Yes.. Yes!" She jumped into his arms.

oOoo

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

The following year Candy and Neal were married.

Then fifteen years later. The Andrews had moved to London. Stear and Patty with their children moved to France. Ever since his plane was shot down and he was saved by the civilians, Stear regarded the place his home. Archie, Annie and their children went all over the world with Mr. and Mrs. Cornwell. Terry and Suzanne lived in California. Eliza lived in Argentina with her own family.

The Leagans business was flourishing. Their banking business needed to open a branch in New York. James was reluctant to leave his hometown and asked his son to do it.

And what about Doug?

Doug became a chef. He owned a successful restaurant in Chicago. Guests had to line up to dine. On one occasion when Candy visited him she asked, "You want to come with us, Doug? New York is a very good place for a young rising chef."

Doug looked around his cottage and sighed contently. "We have lived here since James and Sarah gave this cottage to us at our wedding. I and my wife can't think of living somewhere else. I don't have parents. Emma's parents died from the flu. To me, James and Sarah are my parents. They looked after me then, I'll look after them now."

And of course, Neal and Candy lived happily ever after.

\- **THE E N D** -

Thanks for reading.

 **Sabrina** , **Elsa** , **Claudia** , Rosyfdz: Hugs from here. Thanks for giving me the happiness to share stories about Neal.

THANK YOU SO MUCH, my friends.

Sabrina: Thank you, my friend. Thanks for liking the Stear part. I appreciate it. Always... Thanks so much. Daiys: She's Eliza's friend. So I thought... oh well...

Claudia: Thanks for reading until the end. This is it. Thanks so much.

Elsa: Haha, thanks. Money... important for power, eh? Hoho. Nice to have that much gold. Thanks, my friend.


End file.
